A Única Esperança
by Ana Spizziolli
Summary: Japão, Ano 1365. A décima quinta filha do imperador é vista como a única esperança de um reino em frangalhos. Por isso é forçada a entrar em um casamento, onde o desejo e as intrigas se tornam um perigoso jogo de sedução. [CAPÍTULO SEIS]
1. As Teias do Destino

**N/A: **Olá pessoas XD! Cá estou eu enchendo novamente suas mentes com minhas histórias! Fico inteiramente agradecida a todos que conhecem e acompanham a minha outra fic "A Marca da Morte"! E para quem não tem conhecimento da existência desse conto, é suspense e romance. Um pouco mais pesado em relação a essa história, que é mais leve.

Nesta, irei utilizar o meu casal preferido do anime/ manga de Inuyasha! Sango e Miroku , porém num estilo histórico, onde terá o desencadeamento de intrigas, romance, ciúmes, mentiras e paixão ao extremo!

Espero que apreciem e deixem reviews com relação ao que acharam desta fic.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A Única Esperança**

**Capítulo 1 – As Teias do Destino**

_Japão, Tóquio... Ano 1365_

O vento balançava a relva espessa do belo campo que se estendia em sua imensidão, longe da vista dos guardas reais e do imponente castelo pertencente ao imperador. Uma jovem encontrava-se sentada admirando o pôr-do-sol daquele fim de tarde, enquanto seu rosto translúcido ganhava as tonalidades coloridas.

Sua face cheia de melancolia, não poderia ser ocultada por suas belas feições ou pelos seus cabelos longos e sedosos que chegavam um pouco abaixo de seu quadril. Aquele lugar era o seu canto secreto, onde ninguém mais sabia da existência ou ignorava toda a magnitude de sua beleza. Dali poderia ser visto o grande e esplendoroso castelo imperial. A sua morada.

Sim, era a décima quinta filha do imperador do Japão. A mais nova de suas crias femininas. Tão nova era, que em seus cinco anos de existência havia presenciado o matrimonio de sua penúltima irmã, que casara com um jovem rico e de importante família da cidade de Miyasaki, no sul do país.

Fora triste para ela presenciar o casamento de Kagome com aquele jovem aparentemente arrogante e presunçoso, pois por mais que fosse inexperiente em seu pouco tempo de existência, possuía um enorme laço de amizade e sentimento para com sua adorada irmã.

Porém, apesar de ter sido um matrimonio arranjado por famílias, podia ver o amor que sua irmã sentia por aquele rapaz chamado Inuyasha. Por isso deixara de lado a idéia de fazer um tremendo escândalo no dia de seu casamento, para assim tentar impedir a união dos dois.

Imaginar-se hoje fazendo tal ato a deixava com uma imensa vontade de rir, apesar de não ter espírito para sorrir.

Depois da noite de núpcias, sua irmã fora embora para morar ao lado de seu novo marido, deixando-a sozinha naquele castelo tão maravilhoso a vista de qualquer pessoa que ali passasse. Porém, para ela, uma criança sozinha e pequena era terrível imaginar-se morando naquele lugar tendo como companhia, a imperatriz, sua mãe, e o imperador, seu pai.

Os súditos e o imperador já haviam perdido a esperança de que sua amada mãe pudesse dar um herdeiro homem para perpetuar o nome da família. Mas por algum milagre, apesar da idade avançada, a imperatriz engravidara novamente.

A expectativa em torno daquela criança milagrosa era imensa. Ainda podia ver o rosto de felicidade antecipada de seu pai. E para ela, no auge de seus dez anos de vida, era maravilhoso imaginar-se tendo um irmão ou irmã com quem pudesse dividir as brincadeiras.

Enfim, o dia do parto havia chegado e milhões de pessoas rodearam as muralhas do castelo em oração para que a criança fosse um menino e nascesse em plena saúde, assim como para a imperatriz.

Todos estavam nervosos e apreensivos com a chegada do bebê. O imperador andava em círculos, suando frio aparentando que aquela era sua primeira experiência como pai. E ela, tão jovem, nada entendia e apenas seguia as instruções das amas e criadas.

Ainda podia sentir o cheiro de sangue que exalava do quarto de parir e os gritos agudos de sua mãe que ecoavam em todo o castelo. Perguntava-se mentalmente em toda a sua inocência o que estava acontecendo dentro daquele recinto que se encontrava fechado e onde as mulheres faziam guarda, não deixando nenhum homem aproximar-se.

Até que um choro estridente fez-se ouvir calando os berros da imperatriz e fazendo meu pai parar de andar.

A criada suada carregava um pequeno embrulho, onde se encontrava a criança que de tão pequenina era carregada por apenas um braço.

"É um menino!"

Essa frase ainda ecoava em sua mente, pois seu pai aparentemente tão sério gritou de felicidade beijando seguidas vezes o bebê e entrando rapidamente no quarto de parir agradecendo sua esposa pela felicidade que tinha dado a ele.

Os gritos dos súditos também se faziam ouvir por toda a região. Aquele fora realmente um dia feliz.

Porém a felicidade fora pouca, pois poucos dias depois, a imperatriz adoeceu seriamente, por que não agüentara a força e o sangue perdido na hora do parto.

Médicos foram chamados na vã esperança de fazê-la melhorar. Até mesmo curandeiros foram requisitados para devolver-lhe a saúde.

Todas as filhas vieram com suas famílias com a finalidade de dar apoio não somente ao imperador, mas a ela e para rever e encorajar a imperatriz.

Tudo fora em vão. Duas semanas depois foi decretada oficialmente a morte da imperatriz Tsukina Mokashi.

Os dias se seguiram e a morte prematura da imperatriz fora uma lástima, mas principalmente para o pobre bebê, que fora chamado de Kohaku. Este pequeno ser perdera a mãe e nem ao menos pôde ter em sua pequena cabecinha alguma lembrança dela.

Silenciosamente prometeu a si e a sua amada e falecida mãe que iria cuidar e zelar pelo bem estar de Kahaku, nem que para isso devesse sacrificar toda a sua infância e juventude.

E assim a vida seguiu seu rumo. Ela acabou por tornar-se a mãe de Kahaku enquanto o imperador ainda inconformado com a perda da esposa mergulhou-se em trabalho.

Seis anos haviam se passado e o bebê havia se tornado um menino forte e cheio de carinho para com sua irmã, a quem venerava e amava como uma mãe.

A paz reinava e tudo voltava a sua normalidade, apesar do imperador continuar mergulhado no trabalho esquecendo-se não somente de sua existência, como também a existência do pequeno Kohaku.

Porém fora dos muros imperiais, o Japão era assolado por uma doença vinda do ocidente, a qual não havia cura. Milhares estavam morrendo e nada poderia ser feito a não ser aliviar a dor e o sofrimento daqueles infelizes que acabavam por contrair aquela enfermidade.

Ninguém sabia, mas a ama de Kohaku havia contraído esta doença e ela por vergonha escondeu de todos e até mesmo os seus familiares de que estava gravemente doente. Acabou por dar-se conta da gravidade da situação quando começou a expelir sangue de sua boca.

Kohaku, por passar a maior parte do tempo em companhia com sua ama, acabou por pegar esta terrível enfermidade.

Para ela fora imensamente doloroso imaginar aquela criança cheia de vida em uma cama sem esperança para o futuro. Além disso, ele era o único herdeiro homem que propagaria o nome da família Mokashi através das eras.

O imperador entrou em desespero ao saber da doença que se espalhava pelo corpo de seu filho. Ainda podia ver o choro e os lamentos dele, além dos insultos que fazia a Buda por aquele cruel desfecho.

A população chorava as nossas lágrimas, pois Kohaku, a esperança de todo aquele reino, estava definhando aos poucos.

Pouco tempo depois a doença que se alastrava em Kohaku piorou, apesar dos esforços dos médicos em fazê-lo melhorar.

Meses mais tarde, Kohaku falecera enquanto dormia e fora ela quem o encontrara morto no dia seguinte.

A tristeza que a invadiu foi insuportável, mas pelo menos Buda havia poupado-o de sofrer ainda mais. Porém, quem não se conformou foi o imperador que caiu em depressão profunda ocasionando sua insanidade mental. Ele acabou por tornar-se invalido, vagando pelos corredores reais proferindo coisas ininteligíveis.

Os súditos entraram em pânico com o desencadear dos fatos e de certo modo acabaram por agir feito loucos impensáveis, transferindo para ela a responsabilidade de todo o reino e principalmente a escolha de um marido o mais rápido possível.

Este teria que se tornar o mais novo imperador do Japão enquanto o nome da família Mokashi terminaria ali, sendo apenas um sussurro nos futuros livros de história.

Os oráculos já haviam previsto o dia em que a família Mokashi se extinguiria do trono real enquanto outra prosperaria através dos séculos, trazendo a paz para a população tão sofrida. O rapaz escolhido seria o filho mais velho da família Ushida, a quem teria de desposar a cria mais nova do ex-imperador real. Esta seria a esposa perfeita. Companheira, fiel e inteligente o suficiente para ajudar o marido com decisões em relação aos problemas do país, já em decadência.

Os súditos de tão desesperados, vendo como a família Mokashi decaia, acreditaram veementemente nas palavras ditas pelos oráculos no dia do nascimento da décima quinta filha, a mais nova. Porém ela, com o ódio já instalado em seu peito, prometeu a si que jamais seria a esposa ideal assim como a profecia havia dito.

Sabia que seu destino já havia sido traçado por uma teia forte demais para ser quebrada ou partida. Pessoas de sua família tiveram que sofrer e deixá-la para que ela seguisse a linha que estava destinada a seguir. Ser uma imperatriz...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Japão, Osaka_

A cidade pequenina em comparação a grande Tóquio era invadida por gritos e berros vindos da mansão da família Ushida. A população, já acostumada com tal situação, andava despreocupadamente pelas ruas e vielas como se nada houvesse acontecido.

"Você vai se casar sim!"

"Mas eu não quero! Não tens como me forçar!"

O patriarca da família Ushida sempre discutia com o seu filho mais velho e também seu herdeiro. Ele estava destinado a tornar-se o mais novo imperador do Japão e casar-se com a filha mais nova da família Makashi, antes no poder do império e agora destituída do trono.

"Estais louco? Qualquer homem daria a vida para estar em seu lugar! Iras se tornar imperador! Sabes o que é isso? Jamais tive essa honra e você, meu filho, irá escrever o nome de nossa família na história do país!"

"Se estais tão interessado assim, então tome o trono para ti e casa-se com a tal princesa!"

O senhor estava nervoso e aparentemente sem paciência para com o seu herdeiro. Bufava de raiva a toda hora que brigavam, o que não eram poucas vezes. Todos o respeitavam, menos aquele jovem mulherengo e preguiçoso, a quem muitas vezes perguntava-se se era mesmo seu filho.

"Filho, se não se casar com a vossa alteza, a princesa e não tomar o trono para si...irei lhe deserdar e irás para a rua! Estais me entendendo?"

"Oras o que é velho? Tenho muitas 'amigas' e elas com toda a certeza não iriam me negar abrigo..." - O jovem ria-se enquanto mostrava-se inabalável com as ameaças de seu pai.

"Bem, você gosta muito de batalhas não é?"

"Sim, mas o que isso tem a ver?"

"Basicamente, se eu lhe expulsar de minha casa e da nossa família, serás um mero camponês e não poderás mais entrar em campo como um valoroso soldado". – O patriarca sorria vitorioso para o abobado filho a sua frente.

"Droga! Esta certo...eu me casarei! Mas se a princesa for feia, não me empeças ou chantagei-me por que não voltarei atrás nem mesmo por um bom campo de batalha!"

"Trato feito. Agora venhas, temos que ir a Tóquio o mais rápido possível para acertarmos a união de vocês".

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Japão, Tóquio, Alguns dias depois..._

"Princesa! Princesa!"

A criada corria rapidamente, chegando até a tropeçar em seus próprios pés enquanto suava e ofegava.

"O que foi? Aconteceu algo?"

"Senhorita, o seu futuro marido chegou e está no palácio!"

A jovem empalideceu de maneira visível. Seus lábios vermelhos ficaram de uma cor rosa opaco e seus belos olhos pintados perderam sua vivacidade, adquirindo um brilho de tristeza.

"Cri-Criada! Pe-Peça que anuncie-me, já estou descendo".

"Sim, senhorita".

De trás de um biombo, uma velha senhora saiu enquanto carregava um belíssimo kimono floral lilás.

"Estais bem minha criança?"

"Como posso estar bem ama? O homem, a quem desposarei e que roubou o título de minha família esta a minha espera!"

"Oras! Pare de comportar-se como uma menina mimada Sango! Ele não roubou o título de sua família! Foi o destino quem quis assim e, além disso, está escrito que irás ser a esposa deste homem".

"Mas...ama...e-eu tenho tanto medo!"

A velha ama posicionou-se para perto da jovem enquanto a abraçava ternamente acariciando seus sedosos e macios cabelos, como quando era uma criança pequena e travessa.

"Não fiques com medo. Tenho a absoluta certeza de que ele será um excelente marido e companheiro! O destino os uniu!"

A princesa rapidamente se separou da senhora que a abraçava e se pôs a correr para se arrumar, deixando a ama estupefata e confusa com a repentina mudança de atitude da jovem garota.

"Não quero ficar ouvindo suas baboseiras ama! E não posso deixar o meu futuro marido a minha espera não é mesmo?"

"Sango, que bom que entendeu!"

"Quem disse que eu me conformei com essa história? Não pense que serei domada por ele e muito menos serei uma esposa obediente, dama da sociedade!"

A ama riu enquanto balançava sua mão de um lado para o outro lhe estendendo o kimono lilás e sorrindo de maneira gentil.

"Jamais esperaria isso de você criança. Agora ande! Não temos todo o tempo do mundo!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Droga! Por quê ela demora tanto, apenas para se arrumar?"

O jovem moreno de olhos azuis andava de um lado para o outro impaciente com a demora, enquanto o seu pai ria de sua atitude.

"Tens que se acostumar. As mulheres são todas assim". – O velho senhor sentado na luxuosa almofada de seda, continuava a rir de seu inexperiente filho.

Tambores foram ouvidos, para em seguida guardas postarem-se diante da comprida escada que davam aos aposentos reais. Nisso, o jovem parara de andar focando seus olhos no ponto mais alto, onde se podia ver uma silhueta feminina a descer vagarosamente os degraus.

Assustou-se ao ver o tamanho da beleza da jovem que descia sinuosamente. Seus lábios levemente pintados de carmim enquanto suas curvas eram delineadas pela faixa a apertar-lhe a cintura do kimono lilás, combinando com o tom claro de seus olhos.

O velho patriarca esboçou um sorriso de vitória ao ver a reação de seu filho para com a sua futura esposa. O trato teria que ser cumprido e o casamento acertado. Não admitiria que seu filho mentisse em relação à beleza da jovem, pois sabia que nenhum homem com um pouco de masculinidade no sangue, não se interessaria ou admiraria aquela rapariga.

"Sejam bem vindos senhores".

A jovem fez uma leve reverencia, curvando seu corpo em demonstração de respeito. Principalmente com relação ao jovem bonito e abobalhado a sua frente. Tinha certeza de que era ele seu futuro marido.

"Agradeço a hospitalidade alteza. Este é o meu filho, seu futuro marido e imperador".

O rapaz continuava com a expressão boba e ao sentir-se cutucado pelo pai, percebera a cena ridícula que estava a fazer diante da linda garota à frente. Sentia-se até um velho em comparação com aquela criatura tão franzina e pequena, que mal chegava a altura de seu peito largo.

"Princesa! É uma honra tornar-me seu esposo. Prometo-lhe que serei exemplar". _Ou pelo menos tentarei ser..._

"Senhor, por favor. Ainda não estamos diante de um sacerdote para fazer os juramentos". – A jovem ria, perdendo sua pose de dama. Fazendo o jovem encantar-se ainda mais.

"Bem, como tudo está acertado, deixarei os dois durante alguns momentos a sós. Assim poderão se conhecer melhor".

O patriarca se direcionava para as portas que davam ao jardim enquanto lançava um olhar para o filho, com o intuito de que apenas ele decifrasse o que não era dito em palavras. Os guardas automaticamente se retiraram da grande sala, fazendo um leve comprimento.

"Princesa, gostaria que me dissesse o seu nome..."

"Sango. E o seu?"

"Miroku..."

"Bem, antes de tudo Miroku. Saiba que não serei uma dama perfeita ou como dizia os oráculos a esposa ideal. Não gosto de casamentos arranjados e só faço isso para evitar mais confusões".

O rapaz a frente assustou-se durante um momento com a repentina mudança da jovem princesa, que agora se comportava totalmente diferente daquele ser frágil e inofensivo. Sorriu ao imaginar-se tendo que domá-la. Aquele casamento estava tornando-se interessante...

"Não pense que irás me domar! Não me conheces!"

"Adoraria conhecê-la melhor. Não sabes como essa idéia me agrada..."

A jovem empalideceu levemente enquanto uma onda de calor subia pelo seu corpo. Não entendia e não queria aqueles sentimentos estranhos ao tentar entender o que aquele homem bruto queria dizer com aquelas palavras.

"És muito bonita... Sango". – O rapaz andava na direção da jovem, enquanto esta se afastava a cada passo dado por ele. Sentiu-se encurralada ao constatar que seu corpo chocou-se a parede.

"Não ouses fazer nada! Ainda não estamos casados!"

Ele sorriu, passando sua mão direita pelo rosto dela, contornando suas belas feições. Sentiu ela arquear-se ao toque. Seu corpo queimou com a reação dela e afastou-se antes de cometer algum tipo de besteira.

"Acabei de provar que posso domá-la... Sango".

O rapaz saiu deixando para trás uma jovem raivosa e vermelha. Ela começou a xingar-se mentalmente enquanto sentia seu corpo latejar. Não podia ser vencida por aquele homem metido e presunçoso, porém não conseguia negar... ele era realmente muito bonito.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Japão, Osaka_

"És uma boba Miwa! Não vês que ele apenas te usou?"

A garota usava farrapos e estava levemente encolhida. Chorava a cada palavra dita da outra jovem para ela. Não podia acreditar que o amor de sua vida a tivesse usado como um mero brinquedo.

"Estais enganada Kanae! Ele perguntou-me se eu queria ter um filho dele!" – A garota levantou-se e se pôs a gritar, mantendo o choro incessante.

"Tola! Já se perguntou a quantas garotas ele não fez a mesma pergunta? Pare de chorar por aquele miserável! Siga com tua vida!"

"Não o chame de miserável! Ele jamais disse que queria casar-se comigo, mas eu...tinha esperanças de que pudesse fazê-lo me amar. Entendes?"

A jovem suspirou enquanto acariciava seu rosto, sorrindo de maneira terna. A outra que se encontrava chorando, soluçava levemente abraçando a amiga que continuava a lhe acariciar.

"Idiota. O amor não é algo que se conquista assim".

"Mas eu...eu o amo! Não quero que ele se case com aquela princesa mimada!"

"Você bem sabia, assim como todo o povo. O destino dele é esse, não deves interferir".

"Pouco me importa o destino ou o que o povo espera que aconteça! Não permitirei que ele case-se com essa garota, que nem ao menos sabe o que é pobreza! Sempre teve tudo e agora toma a coisa mais importante para mim!"

"O que pensas em fazer Miwa?"

A jovem sorriu. Um sorriso maléfico enquanto afastava-se da amiga confusa. Limpou suas lágrimas mantendo a expressão cruel.

"Irás saber em breve minha amiga. Em breve..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Quem será essa tal de Miwa? O que ela terá em mente? Sango e Miroku realmente começaram a relação deles com o pé esquerdo, mas aparentemente esses dois têm uma química bem forte. Será que se casarão mesmo? Sango será domada ou vai ser o Miroku XD? **

**Beijos e espero que tenham apreciado o primeiro capítulo! Estou ansiosa para escrever os próximos!**


	2. Apenas Atração

**A Única Esperança**

**Capítulo 2 – Apenas Atração**

_Japão, Tóquio_

A manhã estava nublada juntamente com a nevoa grossa e os ventos cálidos e frios, fazendo o sol sumir no céu branco. Barulhos ecoavam vindos do pátio de treinamento do magnífico castelo.

O homem sonolento dirigiu-se à janela com o intuito de reclamar pelo insistente barulho não o deixando repousar depois da longa e cansativa viagem que tivera de fazer para chegar à movimentada Tóquio.

Seus olhos se abriram como resposta a sua surpresa. A princesa estava a treinar seus golpes em um pedaço de tronco que se encontrava fincado no chão. Aquele ser tão pequenino em relação ao seu corpo, lutava como um bravo e destemido guerreiro. Não pôde evitar o riso de escapar-lhe dos lábios.

A jovem instantaneamente parou ao sentir-se observada e ao escutar aquele incômodo som de deboche. Sabia quem era o importuno a interromper-lhe seu importante treinamento. De maneira habilidosa agarrou o pesado tronco, arremessando-o de tal forma que caiu em cima do rapaz a rir.

"Ai! Esta louca é? Essa doeu!"

"Bem merecido por ficar observando-me sem meu consentimento e ainda a rir de meu treinamento! Quem pensas que és?"

O jovem rapidamente levantou-se pulando de maneira habilidosa a janela de seus aposentos, dando um possante salto que o fez cair diante da jovem pasma.

"Oras, o que é Sango? Um homem não pode observar sua futura esposa? E pra sua inteira informação não estava a rir de seu treinamento e sim pelo fato de seres tão miúda que de certo modo não pude segurar-me ao ver-lhe tão habilidosa".

A garota rapidamente ficou rubra de raiva, partindo em cima dele com o intuito de fazê-lo se arrepender de tê-la chamado de 'miúda' e ainda por duvidar-lhe de suas habilidades apenas por causa da sua frágil aparência. Tinha consciência que de frágil, não tinha absolutamente nada.

Rapidamente o rapaz esquivou-se de seu golpe, prendendo-lhe o corpo e empurrando-o de tal maneira que o fez chocar-se com a parede à frente deles.

"E agora Sango, o que pretendes fazer?" – O jovem fazia pressão sobre ela, que tentava inutilmente soltar-se dando pequenos socos e pontapés. Aparentemente eles não estavam a fazer efeito algum sobre o corpo forte.

"Para você é 'Princesa Sango'!"

"Para quê tanta formalidade? Duvido que a utilize quando estivermos juntos...na cama". – Ele sussurrou de maneira sensual as últimas palavras mordendo-lhe o lóbulo direito. A jovem gemeu em resposta.

Ele segurou-lhe o corpo enquanto suas mãos passeavam insistentes pelas suas belas e delineadas curvas, já evidentes no auge dos seus dezesseis anos. Rapidamente apossou-se dos lábios vermelhos da garota, que tanto o tentava.

A fez abrir a boca para aprofundar aquele beijo. Sentiu-a ficar rígida quando seus dedos brincaram com seus seios. Ela rapidamente empurrou-o, ofegante.

"O que pensas que estava fazendo?" - A jovem olhava-o com a vergonha aparente em sua voz embargada.

"Tens razão eu me excedi, mas brevemente serás minha. Eu sei, por mais que suas palavras neguem, seu corpo diz exatamente o contrário".

Estava prestes a retrucar o que fora dito por ele, quando fisgadas fizeram-na parar antes de proferir algo. Seu corpo estava arrepiado e sabia inconscientemente que o culpado de tais reações era ele. Correu como forma inútil de afastá-lo, tanto de sua presença quanto de sua mente...

O rapaz sorriu vitorioso. Iria tornar-se imperador, salvaria aquela nação e ainda viveria um casamento deliciosamente atrativo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Japão, Osaka_

A jovem morena arrumava seus pequenos pertences na trouxa feita de panos velhos e usados, dando um nó firme na ponta e carregando-a entre seus braços. Olhou pela última vez aquela casa em ruínas, porém cheia de recordações que vivera com o seu amado.

Saiu andando sem ao menos olhar para trás uma única vez. Jamais gostara de despedidas, portanto não havia falado com absolutamente ninguém.

A garota olhou para o céu incrivelmente azul, com o sol apino a esquentar-lhe o corpo. Seu coração antes puro, agora se encontrava cheio de ódio e raiva, mas o amor continuava presente. Ainda amava aquele homem.

Podiam dizer que era um sentimento doentio e que ela, uma mera camponesa pobre, jamais conseguiria casar-se com o futuro imperador. Sorriu ao pensar em tais comentários das outras pessoas. Elas jamais seriam alguém, continuaria a viver sua rotina maçante dia após dia.

Não havia nascido para tal tipo de vida. Iria tornar-se imperatriz e fazer aquele homem, a quem sentia tanto amor e ódio, sofrer do mesmo modo que ela sofrera. Ele iria pagar de maneira lenta e dolorosa enquanto ela saborearia o dia em que este se curvaria diante dela, implorando-a perdão.

Tóquio. Era lá onde se encontrava seu futuro, seu amado e odiado marido a esperava...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Japão, Tóquio_

Frestas de raios solares já ameaçavam surgir por entre as nuvens grossas que regiam o clima há poucos instantes atrás. A névoa já se dissipava progressivamente, tornando-se óbvio que dentro de poucos instantes o sol, em toda sua magnitude e presença, despontaria novamente no céu.

O homem de feições jovens e frias estava demonstrando incômodo em sua face, olhando de maneira ameaçadora para aquele pequeno fiapo de calor a invadir-lhe o corpo. Odiava climas calorentos, onde as flores desabrochavam e o povo trabalhava com mais afinco.

Crescera para tornar-se grandioso com a educação impecável e para qualquer um sem a ganância, ser ministro aos vinte e nove anos seria o ápice. Porém para ele era pouco, queria mais.

Olhou para cima onde o sol já se tornava evidente. Sim, queria ser o sol, para que todos se curvassem diante dele. Queria o poder absoluto.

Sorriu enquanto admirava aquela bola grande luminosa acima de todos. Tornar-se imperador, era isso que tanto almejava.

"Naraku..."

O rapaz assustou-se de leve, porém não demonstrou e olhou indiferente para a pessoa a chamá-lo.

"Não sei se já tens conhecimento Kutsu, mas tornei-me ministro. Portanto chame-me adequadamente e de acordo com o meu título".

O senhor de idade coçou a fina barba branca que descia por seu queixo enquanto ria do inexperiente rapaz. Sabia, por ser um homem vivido, que aquele jovem tinha uma grande ambição dentro de si.

"Naraku, Naraku. Eu praticamente o vi crescer menino! Além disso, não és o ministro é um dos ministros!"

Ele sorriu de soslaio e saiu andando vagarosamente deixando o velho homem a falar só. Tornaria-se grande e algo em sua mente o convencia disso. Não haveria motivo para duvidar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A noite escura era bela com a lua cheia meio amarelada no céu estrelado. Os grilos cantavam músicas melodiosas da natureza, como pequenos sussurros de amantes apaixonados.

Se apaixonar era uma idéia distante para o jovem deitado na cama luxuosa ornamentada de madeira fina. O seu dorso estava completamente nu, transparecendo os músculos torneados enquanto ele brincava com sua corrente que estava consigo desde o nascimento. Era herança e tradição de família, o primogênito carregaria aquela raridade até que estivesse no mundo seu primeiro filho homem, que manteria seu nome.

Tentava inutilmente desvendar o mistério que regia em torno daquele emblema grafado no pequeno pingente. Era um dragão e em seus olhos havia duas pequenas pedras amarelas, que quando expostas no sol tornavam-se vermelhas cor de sangue. Possuía a mesma imagem em forma de tatuagem nas costas.

Afastou sua mente, já dolorida, daquela charada. Um sorriso malicioso despontou-lhe nos lábios a pensar na rebelde princesa a quem desposaria em breve. Mal conseguia esperar para degustar-lhe o corpo e fazê-la sentir todo o poder do desejo. Despertaria a tigresa existente dentro dela.

Sentia que seu corpo jamais se enjoaria daquela jovem de olhos tão misteriosos e belos, mas mesmo assim seria como todo e qualquer imperador. A tornaria sua e ela teria todos os poderes da casa e da família, porém teria sim outras esposas para enfeitar-lhe vários leitos.

Seus herdeiros preferidos e seu primogênito seriam de sua imperatriz e não de qualquer outra, mesmo ela sendo sua mulher.

O imperador que regia o trono anteriormente, pai da princesa, tivera apenas uma única esposa, a imperatriz Tsukina. Fora o maior erro cometido por ele, pois sua mulher lhe dera apenas filhas e quando finalmente tivera o homem para sua linhagem, este morrera muito antes de estar próximo de chegar ao poder real.

Não faria igual ao antigo imperador. Tomaria para si os exemplos dos grandes e astutos imperadores anteriores, que deixaram sua marca permanente na história.

Amor era um sentimento para seres fracos e o desejo era a necessidade dos fortes. Esse pensamento sempre andara consigo e continuaria a segui-lo para todo o sempre, não importando em qual situação estivesse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Senhorita Sango?"

A criada sussurrava tentando acordar a jovem que se mantinha deitada abraçada a uma das grandes almofadas de seda estampada.

"Deixe-me dormir. Isso é uma ordem".

Ela limpava sua testa, em demonstração de desespero. Andou de um lado para o outro a pensar no que fazer para sua princesa levantar.

"Por favor, senhorita! É urgente! Eu imploro-lhe, senão as conseqüências caíram sobre mim!"

A garota que se encontrava dormindo levantou-se cambaleante, considerando-se vencida enquanto coçava de leve os olhos cansados.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Não sei dizer-lhe senhorita, mas o conselho requer a sua presença".

"O conselho?"

Pensava no que o conselho haveria de querer com ela. Lembrava-se da última vez em que fora chamada e calafrios percorreram-lhe o corpo. Tinha sido comunicada que se casaria com o filho mais velho da família Ushida.

Arrumou-se impecavelmente andando de cabeça erguida até os velhos sábios presentes no local. Todos eram homens vividos e que em momentos de crise desempenhavam seus papéis como governantes provisórios.

Cumprimentou-os levemente com a cabeça, mantendo-se séria e compenetrada. Assustou-se ao passar o olhar para seu lado direito e ver Miroku também imponente, parecendo já um grande imperador.

"Nós os comunicamos que o casamento, por devida urgência, será realizado amanhã na presença de todos os nobres como havíamos planejado anteriormente".

A jovem empalideceu, perdendo o equilíbrio e arregalando os olhos enquanto virava-se para encontrar a mesma reação vinda de Miroku. Este, ao contrário dela mostrava-se satisfeito com a notícia inesperada.

Imagens dançavam por sua mente, sentindo-se em um grande complô onde todos já sabiam que tal fato já havia sido devidamente planejado. Só restava-lhe esperar o que o futuro a aguardava no tão temível 'amanhã'.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Ficando por dentro da História: Antes de Tóquio tornar-se a grande capital, Kyoto é que era e Tóquio nem ao menos sonhava a vir a existir. Muitos dizem que a mudança ocorreu por diversos motivos, que confesso não saber citar todos. Tal fato ocorreu na época imperial em um momento de grandes conflitos.**

**Agradeço muito que as pessoas que enviaram-me reviews dando suas opiniões a respeito desta fic. Estou adorando escrevê-la e espero que não tenham ficado chateados pela demora, pois estou em época de provas e testes.**

**Nada a comentar sobre este capítulo, mas realmente gostei muito de escrevê-lo. Espero o mesmo de vocês XD.**

**Beijos e vamos às respostas!**

**Sango-Web: AIII NOSSA EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE EU TÔ RECEBENDO UM REVIEW DA AUTORA DE YUKI NO HARU! Você tem noção do quanto eu gosto de sua fic? Que bom que realmente esteja gostando assim desta historinha! Huhuhu...a imagem da Sango de cinco anos fazendo um "v" com a mão me fez rir muito XD! Pra falar a verdade também não vou muito com a cara da Kikyou não XD! Nossa, mesmo você estando em dúvida que fosse da Kikbarro e do Inuyasha, mesmo assim continuou a ler o.O? Que bom que realmente tenha gostado tanto assim! Muchas Gracias pelo review e continue acompanhando ta?**

**nathbella: Você achou mesmo que foi um bom capítulo para o primeiro? Que bom! Aiii eu realmente adorei seu comentário a respeito da minha fic XD! PELO AMOR DE DEUS NÃO ACHE QUE A SANGO TENHA ONZE ANOS NÃO! Affe pedofilia é crime e eu sou contra XD! Leia com atenção o capítulo um que irá entender a idade da Sango. O Miroku, respondendo sua pergunta, tem vinte e sete anos. Você inventou uma continuação? Espero então que eu tenha te agradado com este capítulo XD! Beijos e continue acompanhando certo?**

**gabriela: Oie Gabi! Que legal que tenha gostado! Deixa-me muito feliz! Bem, o relacionamento da Sango e do Miroku é bastante complicado, pois os dois possuem personalidades fortes, então só acompanhando pra saber ok? Beijinhos e continue acompanhando ta?**

**CyberTamis: Que legal que esteja tão ansiosa para ler! A Sango dominá-lo? Será? Huhuhu...teremos que ver com os capítulos né? Realmente a Sango vai ter que tomar muito cuidado com a Miwa, mas veremos. Afinal a Sango também não é fácil certo? Beijos pra você e continue acompanhando! XD**

**Jaque-chan: Pois é né? Realmente foi um total desastre! A Sango sofreu muito com tudo isso e ainda por cima tem tanta responsabilidade em suas costas. Huhuhu...boa pergunta! Como será este casamento...isso só o tempo dirá XD! Você saberá quem é a Miwa através dos próximos capítulos, então continue acompanhando, certo? Beijão pra você também!**

**Haruka-chan: Oi de novo! Que bom que além da "Marca da Morte", você esteja acompanhando esta minha fic também! SÉRIO? Ta melhor do que você pensou? Que legal! Pode deixar que não irei abandonar a "Marca da Morte"! Beijos e continue acompanhando!**

**Sanne Cb: Que bom que esteja gostando da minha fic! Eu escrevo bem? Aii não fale assim senão eu vou começar a acreditar em você XD! Tem muita gente aqui no FF que eu não chego nem aos pés XD. Só que eu to tentando me aproximar ao máximo disso XD. Quem sabe né? Talvez o Miroku domine a Sango ou ao contrário. Nunca duvide do poder feminino! Huhuhu...mas só o tempo nos dirá! Até lá, não deixe de acompanhar! Beijinhos!**

**Bi-chan H.C: Filhinha! Que feliz você comentando na minha fic! Realmente não é de InuKag, mas eles dois irão aparecer sem sombra de dúvidas! Até por que eu gosto muito desse casalzinho também! Minhas fic são boas? Sério? Que bom! Vê se você atualiza a sua fic viu XD? Beijos e continue sempre presente acompanhando!**

**Mariexinha: Só leu um pouquinho? Ai Marie por quê Ç.Ç? Pelo menos você gostou do que leu XD! EU COMENTEI SIM NA SUA FIC VIU? Vá lá e confirme XD! Nem venha Marie! Você vai continuar sua fic sim! Agora que eu comecei a ler? Exatamente! Como Zidler dizia: "The show must go on!". Beijinhos e acompanhe viu?**

**Lyla Higurashi: Você gostou mesmo! Que bom! A Kagome e o Inuyasha vão aparecer com certeza, mas não sei se todos os personagens também irão. Então, isso é só com o tempo XD. Beijinhos e agradeço de coração pela sua review! Continue acompanhando ta?**


	3. O Casamento pelo Complô

**A Única Esperança**

**Capítulo 3 – O Casamento pelo Complô**

_Japão, Tóquio_

Gritos estridentes ecoavam por todo o castelo, vindos de uma jovem que andava em passos pesados em direção a um dos aposentos enquanto várias criadas tentavam desesperadamente acalma-la.

A garota estancou de repente, não perdendo a expressão transtornada. O motivo estava recostado à parede ao lado da imponente porta.

"Você..."

"Sango, estou tão feliz! Amanhã seremos marido e mulher! Não é emocionante?"

"Seu...FINGIDO! SABIAS DE TUDO NÃO É MESMO? ESCONDERAM DE MIM O TEMPO INTEIRO!"

"Bem, digamos que eu tinha certa consciência do que iria acontecer. Eu realmente queria comunicá-la, mas aparentemente fui proibido de fazer isso. Agora vejo o motivo..."

"Como assim? O que queres dizer com isso?" – A jovem arqueou levemente uma das sobrancelhas, cruzando os braços em torno dos seios.

"Esqueças. O importante é o que o amanhã nos aguarda minha querida imperatriz".

Ela ganhou rapidamente a tonalidade avermelhada em suas faces, perdendo toda sua imponência. Tentou afastar tal reação de si, porém seu corpo não a obedecia.

O rapaz vendo a mudança repentina na garota riu-se por dentro. Aflorou em seus lábios apenas um breve sorriso, andando em direção da jovem.

Aparentemente fora dar um leve beijo em seu rosto, porém ela ofegou de repente. As criadas em torno da jovem enrubesceram violentamente enquanto tapavam a face com as mãos.

Ele a havia lambido despudoradamente em público. A princesa viu rapidamente um lampejo de razão, virando-se e dando um tapa estridente no rapaz.

Ele apenas sorriu abobalhadamente, saindo sem proferir nenhuma palavra que mostrasse raiva ou indignação. Essa atitude apenas a deixara mais nervosa.

"Ele é desprezível!"

Entrou nos aposentos batendo a porta violentamente, deixando para trás as criadas assustadas e surpresas com o que acabara de acontecer. Elas se entreolharam e saíram rapidamente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As frestas de sol atravessavam a cortina branca transparente, chegando ao rosto da jovem que instintivamente pegara a almofada e colocara sobre a face.

Ouvia um pequeno sussurro próximo de si e imaginando quem fosse, levantou-se de um salto e partiu para cima da tal pessoa sem notar-lhe as feições.

"Seu pervertido! Nós ainda não casamos sabia?"

"Ora, ora, ora. Vejo que este casamento irá dar certo, né irmãzinha?"

"Kagome! O que fazes aqui?"

"Ainda perguntas? Não podia deixar de presenciar o casamento de minha irmã mais nova! Agora, poderias sair de cima de mim?"

"Oh, perdão. Pensei que fosses..."

"Já sei...não precisas dizer. Venha logo, todos estão a sua espera lá embaixo! Temos muito o que fazer, afinal hoje é seu grande dia!"

"Todos? Não me diga que... Ah não! Até você irmã? Sabias de tudo!"

A mulher a frente riu enquanto colocava uma mão sobre a boca e abraçando a estupefata jovem logo em seguida.

"Se soubesses que o casamento seria tão próximo, irias fazer um escândalo não é mesmo? Lembro-me muito bem de que quase fizera um quando me uni com meu marido".

A garota abaixou a cabeça concordando silenciosamente, porém levantou o rosto andando em direção de sua irmã.

"Mesmo assim não é desculpa. Você, minha irmã que considero tanto, traíste-me desta maneira?"

"Ora, Sango! Pare de drama! Vamos logo, tens que estar impecável! Ai Buda! Tu serás imperatriz!"

A mulher dava pulinhos enquanto sua jovem irmã caia no chão, colocando as duas mãos sobre a cabeça em demonstração de visível desespero.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Estais nervoso?"

"E não haveria de estar?"

"Tens razão, afinal estais prestes a casar com a... Sango".

"Sim..."- O rapaz deu um leve e abafado suspiro. – "Porém ela me atrai. Sinto que poderei dominá-la".

O homem postado em frente ao móvel de madeira requintada estava de braços cruzados em torno de si mesmo. Tinha uma longa e sedosa cabeleira negra e os olhos se destacavam na pele alva. Possuía cores incrivelmente incomuns, lilases, como as flores violetas que desabrochavam na primavera.

O tal homem movimentou-se levemente saindo de sua posição anterior, caminhando até postar-se em frente ao rapaz que brigava com suas vestes cerimoniais.

"Se ela for como minha esposa, creio que não irá domá-la tão facilmente".

"Acho que não me conheces a ponto de fazer tal cogitação meu senhor".

Ele riu de tal forma que todos pararam seus afazeres para checar o ocorrido. Lágrimas surgiam nos seus belos olhos enquanto o jovem rapaz ficara sem entender.

"Perdão, não consegui resistir. Eu era igual a você no tempo em que era um jovem inexperiente, orgulhoso e teimoso. Creio que a vida e este casamento irá ensinar-lhe que nem tudo é o que aparenta ser".

"Não entendi".

"Entenderas, brevemente".

De repente um grito se fez ecoar, fazendo o homem enrijecer-se de tal maneira que fez o jovem sentir um frio em sua espinha.

"Inuyasha! Onde estais?"

"Ka-Kagome!"

A mulher de repente virou-se mostrando toda a sua beleza. Era parecida com Sango. Possuía os mesmos cabelos longos e negros, além das belas curvas evidentes no kimono amarelo, estampado de seda pura. Seus olhos eram diferentes dos da sua irmã, pois estes eram castanhos cor de mel.

Sua doce expressão mudara rapidamente, transformando-se em uma completamente assustadora.

"Onde esteve Inuyasha? Estive lhe procurando!"

"Perdão! Eu juro que não foi de propósito!"

A mulher de maneira instantânea arregalou seus olhos, deixando seu marido completamente confuso. Ela virou-se, dando as costas para ele.

"Pervertido!"

O som do soco fez todos se assustarem. Um jovem encontrava-se estirado no chão, totalmente desacordado.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Então, desejas tornar-se criada do castelo? Sabes que para isso precisa de experiência não é?"

"Sei sim. Eu tenho todas as qualificações necessárias senhora. Não tenho medo de trabalho e...preciso muito deste emprego".

A garota fez uma cara chorosa perante a ama. Ela era a dama de companhia da jovem princesa Sango e já fora também de sua mãe, a antiga imperatriz Tsukina. Era ela quem se encarregava de tais triviais tarefas de entrevistar novas moças jovens e robustas para se encarregarem do trabalho pesado.

"Perdão, não quis parecer desesperada perante a senhora, porém meus irmãos e minha mãe adoentada precisam de mim, além disso, faz pouco tempo que meu pai morrera e apenas eu posso trabalhar".

"Tentou em outros locais?"

"Sim, mas nenhum aceita uma jovem como eu que provavelmente dará despesa por causa de sua família moribunda".

"Oh minha criança! Eu sinto tanto por você! Venhas pode trabalhar aqui conosco. Serás muito bem vinda!"

"Agradeço muito senhora! Vejo que tens realmente um bom coração".

"Oh! Imagine minha filha".

A ama rapidamente enrubesceu perante o inesperado elogio, encantando-se cada vez mais com a bela jovem diante de si.

"Esqueci-me de perguntar seu nome. Se irás trabalhar aqui devo saber seu nome, certo?"

A garota sorriu.

"Chamo-me Miwa..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ah! Está absolutamente deslumbrante!"

A jovem rapidamente correu e posicionou-se no espelho enquanto observava-se atentamente, em cada detalhe. O belo kimono branco estampado com sakuras brancas era delineado em seu corpo por uma faixa grossa a apertar-lhe a cintura, seus cabelos foram presos em um coque com pequenas madeixas a cair por sua doce face, levemente maquiada.

Ajeitou alguns pequenos jasmins que estavam formando uma bela coroa de flores. Os sapatinhos brilhavam a luz da lâmpada redonda que enfeitava seus aposentos. Faltava apenas o toque final. O perfume.

As criadas de maneira rápida e que não fora visto pela jovem ainda a olhar-se no espelho, pegaram o mais doce dos perfumes que a garota possuía. O de lírios e rosas. Borrifaram algumas gotas em seu pescoço, nas proximidades de seus seios e em seus pulsos.

Estava pronta para uma nova vida que deveria seguir. Dentro de pouco tempo estaria casada e presa àquele homem a quem desprezava tanto, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia algo incrivelmente tentador. Queria descobrir que sentimento era aquele que a fazia ficar literalmente sem ar.

"Irmã..."

Aquele leve chamado a fez acordar de seu transe enquanto virava-se para deparar-se com a expressão terna de suas irmãs reunidas em volta de si. Uma delas andou em sua direção pegando sua mão e acariciando sua face.

"Kagome..."

"Sango, você tinha razão. Ele é um safado, cachorro e pervertido".

Todas rapidamente ficaram estáticas com a inesperada frase proferida pela mulher, inclusive a jovem noiva que rapidamente perdera a fala.

"Mas...sinto que assim como eu fiz com o meu marido, você conseguirá mudá-lo aos poucos. Além do que, vocês dois tem uma química e isso já é um bom sinal".

Ela deu uma leve piscadela para a irmã, que sorriu docemente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A hora havia chegado e juntamente com o seu futuro marido, a jovem caminhava para o sacerdote. Nunca havia sido tão difícil andar em toda a sua pouca existência.

Ele sorriu perante o seu nervosismo. Segurou-lhe fortemente como uma silenciosa resposta que passasse segurança.

Rapidamente a garota adquiriu novamente toda a sua imponência de futura imperatriz.

Olhou para o lado e teve a ligeira impressão de ver uma jovem esfarrapada dentro da multidão de nobres sair correndo em prantos. Retirou tal idéia de sua mente e continuou o longo caminho.

Os ritos haviam começado. O sacerdote entregara a eles o punhal dourado passado de gerações e utilizado em todas as uniões reais de imperadores e imperatrizes. Significava que o ritual de sangue iria começar.

Miroku pegara o punhal e fizera o corte em sua própria mão sem demonstrar nenhum sinal de dor. Ela também não se deixando abater, cortara sua mão e uniu-se com a dele.

Fora um momento mágico e inteiramente romântico. Por um momento ela havia sido levada por aquele clima embriagante.

Ele, de maneira inesperada, pegara sua mão cortada e lambera o sangue que escorria por ela, sorrindo de maneira encantadora para a jovem. Todos se espantaram inclusive a própria Sango, que controlava as reações estranhas que começavam a regê-la.

O sacerdote ficara claramente raivoso com tal atitude e passara um bom tempo recriminando o rapaz por tal ato.

Finalmente os ritos terminaram, depois de um claro atraso por culpa de Miroku. O sacerdote ainda com a expressão transtornada na face, levantou as mãos no alto e pediu a Buda uma última benção, declarando por fim que estavam unidos.

Assim que a cerimônia fora oficialmente finalizada, um bando de nobres e parentes vieram parabenizar o imperador e sua esposa.

As mulheres rodearam a nova imperatriz dando sorrisos enquanto cochichavam sobre a noite de núpcias. A jovem ficara claramente vermelha, se afastando delas e recebendo um suspiro de protesto.

Sentiu uma mão pegar-lhe o braço e virou-se prontamente. Sorriu ao constatar que era sua querida ama que a chamava para os aposentos.

Saíram de maneira discreta para que não fossem percebidas, deixando Miroku rodeado de homens a sorrir-lhe e entregando-o vários copos de saque.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"O que foi ama?"

A ama sorriu ternamente, sentando-se com ela na volumosa cama.

"Não tive tempo de falar contigo, minha querida. Hoje é seu dia e as mulheres ficaram em cima de você como se fossem abutres!"

A velha ama fez uma cara de raiva pondo as mãos na cintura, fazendo a jovem rir de sua atitude.

"Além disso..." – A ama deu uma leve pausa sorrindo maliciosamente. – "Devo lhe explicar o que acontecerá nesta noite, pois como sabes é sua noite de núpcias".

A garota rapidamente adquiriu o tom avermelhado em suas faces e escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

"O que devo fazer?"

"Isso irás descobrir por si só, mas vou mostrar-lhe os aposentos e o ritual de purificação que deverás fazer. Como sabes, este ritual é para preparar o corpo da donzela, enquanto seu marido estiver lá fora. Ninguém poderá entrar ou ajudar-lhe, pois isto será violação das regras!"

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça nervosamente.

De maneira rápida a ama pôs-se de pé enquanto era seguida pela jovem através dos corredores até se depararem com a porta ornamentada.

"É aqui. Agora deverás seguir sozinha minha criança. Dentro deste aposento do lado direito tem uma pequena terma onde deverás banhar-se e perfumar-se. Este é o ritual que deves seguir, entendido?"

"Sim, obrigada".

A velha sorriu de maneira gentil enquanto a abraçava. Seria a última vez que deveria vê-la como uma criança, pois a partir daquele instante tornar-se-ia não somente mulher, como também a imperatriz.

"Minha linda, saibas que és como uma filha para mim. Sempre estarei ao seu lado".

A garota sorriu, reprimindo as lágrimas que insistiam em descer por seu rosto.

Separou-se da ama e entrou no aposento nupcial. Arregalou os olhos em resposta a sua surpresa ao ver o tamanho e a magnitude daquele lugar. O chão era coberto por pétalas brancas, que simbolizava a pureza, e pétalas vermelhas, que simbolizava a paixão e a fertilidade. A cama era o dobro de tamanho da sua e era coberta por vários metros de seda de diversas cores.

Atravessou vagarosamente indo em direção à terma. Desamarrou as vestes sentindo-as deslizar até o chão enquanto entrava e sentia o doce calor das águas a invadir-lhe toda.

De repente estancou, ao ouvir sons de passos e virou-se para ver o tal intruso. Ele entrava lentamente na terma indo em direção a ela.

"Miroku! O que fazes aqui? As regras..."

"Danem-se as regras!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Mais um capítulo para está saga incrivelmente atrasada! XD**

**Perdão pessoas! Época de provas, ninguém merece Ç.Ç**

**Finalmente aqui está o terceiro capítulo especialmente para vocês! Aeew!**

**Realmente agora as coisas estão esquentando né? HOHOHO...O QUE SERÁ QUE O HENTAI DO MIROKU TEM EM MENTE? o.O'''**

**Ele realmente não tem jeito mesmo! Pobre Kagome, foi vitima dele neste cap...HOHOHO!**

**Beijos para vocês gente e vamos agora para as respostas!**

**nathBella: Oi nath! Iai? Gostou deste capítulo? Yay, espero que sim!XDNossa fico muito feliz que esteja gostando tanto assim desta fic! Demorei um pouquinho realmente Pouquinho?hohoho com este capítulo, mas ele saiu! ALELUIA! Não me mate por favor, pelo menos espere eu acabar está história...XDD Beijos pra vc e acompanhe por favor! São seus reviews e os de todos aqui que me fazem ficar com vontade de escrever! .**

**Sango-Web: Olá e Ohayo pra você Sango-chan! FICOU MELHOR QUE O OUTRO, SÉRIO? Ç.Ç Yay! QUE BOM! Você não descreve cenas assim...CAHAN...Sango-chan eu estou armada...posso usá-la sabia? (música de psicose! XD) Saiba que eu amo a Yuki no Haru...mas eu to mô aterefada e quase eu abandonava está fic! Mas como eu sei que eu seria morta antes disso hohoho resolvi desistir dessa idéia! XD To bem atrasada nos capítulos da Yuki no Haru...Ç.Ç Mas como eu hoje consegui fugi dos estudos, assim que postar este cap. vou correndo ver! AHH! (ok...ok...menos ¬¬''') . **

**(Mitsuki entra no banheiro e depara-se com Miroku com o pote de sorvete de creme)**

**MT: SORVETE DE CREME...EU QUERO! (Miroku sai correndo e se esconde no armário)**

**S-W: Entra na fila, Mitsuki-chan! ¬¬''**

**MT: Nyu...u.u**

**Hauhauhau...beijos Sango-chan e até o próximo capítulo (se referindo a Única Esperança e Yuki no Haru) **

**Haruka-chan: Nihao (olá em chinês) Haruka-chan! Hauhauhua…que bom que você está gostando tanto assim! Espero ter cumprido com suas expectativas deste capítulos (hohoho) XD. Adoro quando você me envia um review! Beijão e continue acompanhando você também viu? Õ.o XD**

**Lyla Higurashi: O que achou da aparição do Inu e da Kagome neste capítulo! (hohoho) Vou colocá-los em mais capítulos pode deixar! Gostou do cap.? Que bom XD! Fico muito feliz! Quem sabe, eu também não coloco o Sesshy e a Rin? Beijos e continue acompanhando, por favor! **

**CyberTamis: Oiii! HOHOHO! Quem sabe? A Sango tem tudo pra dominá-lo né? Sim ao poder feminino! XD Nem me fale! A Sango fazendo joguinho? Hauhauhau...pobre do Miroku! XD Nuss, obrigada pelos elogios XD. Mas sinceramente eu não me acho lá essas coisas, por exemplo...nunca me compare com a SANGO-WEB (Caham...Mitsuki-chan aponta para cima). Comece a escrever também! Saiba que eu serei sua primeira fã! (Mitsuki-chan na fileira de frente gritando: "Vai Cyber-chan!"). Hohoho XD. Beijinhos pra você e obrigada pela review! XD**


	4. Os Opostos se atraem

A Única Esperança 

**Capítulo 4 – Os Opostos se atraem**

**Autora: Mitsuki Tabemashi**

**Revisora: Sango-Web**

Japão, Tóquio 

A jovem olhava incrédula para o homem que se aproximava dela. Não, agora este era o seu marido. Seu dono. Enojava-se ao pensar que era um objeto, servindo apenas para dar prazer e conceber novas vidas ao mundo.

Sempre fora independente e mesmo presa ao seu "imperador" pelas leis, jamais se curvaria diante dele. Escondia-se o máximo que podia com suas pequeninas mãos num ato desesperado, enquanto afastava-se a cada passo dado por ele.

Ele riu e estancou, encostando-se nas bordas da terma e olhando divertido para sua esposa. Ela nada entendeu e manteve-se calada. O silêncio torturante de repente reinou sobre o ambiente, antes agitado.

"Saias Miroku. Estais cometendo um tabu. Devo purificar-me só, antes de me entregar".

"Isso é apenas uma idiotice. Não serve para nada, é apenas tradição deste povo preso a águas passadas".

"Não importa se é tradição ou não. Devemos segui-la, pois nossos antepassados assim fizeram".

"Como sabes? Eles poderiam ter violado assim como estamos fazendo".

"Estamos? Você está!".

"Não importa minha imperatriz... deixe-me banhar-lhe, prometo não fazer absolutamente nada".

A garota demonstrou confusão em sua face, antes de balançar positivamente a cabeça de maneira tímida. Sabia que mesmo negando, o homem à frente insistiria até faze-la desistir de lutar.

Ele sorriu, demonstrando satisfação. Aproximou-se da jovem que se virava de costas para ele. Este apenas alargou o sorriso enquanto a abraçava por trás. Sentiu-a suspirar levemente. Pegou uma das essências e a massageou com suas mãos, por toda a extensão do belo corpo cheio de volumosas curvas.

Ela rendia-se, sentindo-se vermelha e quente enquanto ele prosseguia seu banho. Suas mãos a exploravam e mesmo um leve toque a fazia queimar. Estava enlouquecendo, tinha absoluta certeza disso. Vulgar. Era essa a palavra que descrevia a situação onde estavam envolvidos, porém sua mente nada cogitava.

Ele parou e esta abriu vagarosamente os olhos, assustando-se ao sentir-se suspensa no ar por braços fortes que circundavam sua cintura. O imperador, imponente, colocou-a na cama enquanto admirava a beleza daquela presa que emanava temor, porém seu corpo demonstrava excitação.

Ele sorriu pondo-se a beijar seus lábios vermelhos. Ela entregava-se de modo sensual, passeando suas unhas pelas costas do marido. Havia rendido-se por completo. Todas as suas defesas haviam sido esquecidas e parecia que outra mulher havia apossado-se dela.

Gemeu rouca, por conta das carícias ousadas que o experiente esposo dedicava-lhe. Ele tocava seu corpo como se este fosse um instrumento. Suas mãos, seus lábios, sua língua, tudo a fazia gritar de modo que todos no castelo a deviam estar escutando.

"Parece que com o tempo devemos ajustar este volume, não?" – Miroku disse rouco, porém divertido.

"Cale-se...".

Ela havia corado e estava inteiramente vermelha, o que a fez ficar ainda mais sensual. Ele via-se perdido naquele rosto tão juvenil, porém tão maduro ao mesmo tempo. De certo modo ainda era uma criança, pois muitas vezes portava-se como uma, apesar do corpo desenvolvido.

Não devia estar pensando bobagens. Ele agora era o imperador e a jovem, sua imperatriz. Ela o deixava louco e devia cumprir com os deveres de marido.Além do quê, ela estava gostando.

"Vai doer um pouco, mas prometo que farei o possível para que não perlongue".

"Faça-me mulher, eu imploro! Não agüento mais... esta espera está deixando-me doida!".

Ele sorriu e assim como prometido, quebrou a barreira que a prendia há um tempo infantil. Agora, ele a arrastou para uma nova realidade.

Os dois suaram e ofegaram juntos até alcançarem o êxtase máximo e caírem lânguidos. O marido deixou-se descansar no peito de sua imperatriz que se deixava ser arrebatada para o mundo dos sonhos.

Naquele instante o destino dos dois já estava selado.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Os raios da manhã ensolarada invadiam o rosto da mulher estirada na cama, fazendo-a acordar. Ela levantou-se e direcionou seu olhar para o lado, encontrando o marido dormindo profundamente.

Reparou naquele instante no dragão em suas costas, que estavam a mostra devido a sua posição. Era grande e ocupava toda a extensão dela. Cada detalhe em uma perfeita tatuagem que demonstrava poder. Combinava com o seu imperador.

Trôpega, afastou os lençóis dando passagem ao seu corpo nu. Viu a marca de sua virgindade no pequeno círculo de sangue, que manchava os mesmos lençóis que havia afastado há instantes.

Olhou-se no espelho e notou-se diferente. Havia um brilho a mais em seus olhos claros. Seu corpo estava cheio de marcas de beijos, demonstrando a ferocidade da noite anterior. Acariciou a si mesma, passeando suas mãos delicadas pelo pescoço, onde havia maiores marcas.

Ouviu um ruído e virou-se para deparar-se com o esposo a olha-la com certo ar de interesse e um malicioso sorriso. Ela fez desdém e não escondeu o corpo do campo de visão dele. Ele a olhou com gula enquanto levantava-se e num pulo parando a pequenos centímetros dela.

"O que queres?" – Sango perguntou simplesmente seca, porém estava ansiosa por dentro e recriminava-se por isso.

"Vim dar-lhe prazer querida".

"Dispenso".

"Não me convence. Olhe para si própria! Você está completamente excitada. Vamos Sango, admita, és quente e sabes disso".

Rapidamente ela o empurrou na cama e sentou-se por cima dele. Ela sorria enquanto ele fazia uma expressão assustada.

"Eu sou? Pode ser. Mas eu estou no comando agora... querido".

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A jovem criada andava em seus aposentos simples, porém arrumados, de maneira inquietante. Seus olhos estavam marejados enquanto apertava suas mãos com força descomunal. Talvez os aldeões estivessem certos ao seu respeito quando esta saiu de seu local de nascimento. Estava louca. Ensandecida.

Olhou-se no pequeno espelho e sorriu. Não estava louca. Era apenas uma mulher ferida e disposta a se vingar. Começou a murmurar sua triste história para si mesma, querendo convencer-se de que era normal, porém cheia de mágoa por todo o seu coração.

Assim que o relato acabou, esta se pôs a chorar. Não por conta das lembranças amargas, mas pelo ódio que a consumia. Tinha sede de vingança. De ver as pessoas que a fizeram mal, sofrer dolorosamente e sem piedade.

A porta rangeu e ela levantou-se assustada, limpando os olhos rapidamente com as costas das mãos. Preocupou-se de que a tal pessoa que entrava em seus aposentos havia ouvido seus murmúrios. Se isto estivesse acontecido, poderia sofrer altas punições.

O homem frio, de cabelos longos e negros, pele alva e olhos escuros, sorriu para ela. A sorte o estava felicitando. Ele sorriu, mostrando os dentes perfeitos enquanto fazia um leve aceno de cabeça, demonstrando respeito e educação.

Ela nada entendeu e continuou estática sem saber que tipo de reação tomar. Não esperava isso. Um homem belo e de visível porte na casa real, havia demonstrando afeição por uma pobre criada e este se sentava em sua cama enquanto mostrava que a queria fazendo o mesmo.

"Ouvi sua infeliz história. Teve uma relação íntima com o imperador e me pareces bem disposta a vingar-se".

Ela retesou-se, abaixando os olhos com medo.

"Não fiques assim. Você é exatamente o que procuro, minha cara".

A criada o olhou confusa e ele acariciou-lhe a face enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido.

"Farei de você esposa do imperador, mas não imperatriz".

Ela gemeu.

"Como pretendes fazer isso?".

"Deixes comigo. Eu tenho interesses no posto de imperador e você é perfeita para infiltrar-se e acabar com o reinado da família Ushida".

Ela sorriu enquanto levantava a barra do simples kimono e desamarrava as fitas que o prendiam ao seu corpo. Ficou inteiramente nua diante dele.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Os dois ofegavam de lados distintos da cama, enquanto a jovem o olhava de lado e levantava, deixando-se ser observada por seus olhos detalhistas.

"Como irei tornar-me esposa de Miroku? Ele conhece-me e não sou dama". – Terminou sua frase enquanto encostava-se na penteadeira.

"O imperador foi seu primeiro homem?"

"Sim".

"Então o resto deixe comigo. Mas antes, terás que aprender a portar-se como dama da sociedade".

"Já lhe disse. Ele sabe que eu não sou".

"Confie em mim. Tenho interesse nisso tanto quanto você".

"E eu tenho escolha?".

Ele sorriu maquiavelicamente.

"Não".

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A jovem imperatriz andava pelo castelo, organizando-o como deveria. Era o seu dever deixar tudo absolutamente impecável. Apesar de não se sentir satisfeita fazendo isso, sabia que se não o fizesse, ninguém faria.

Assim que terminou de mandar nas criadas, reclamar com algumas e mostrar-se forte diante de todos, ela dirigiu-se para o grande jardim de inverno. Era incrivelmente belo e poderia orgulhar-se dele, já que fora a sua mãe quem se dedicara dia após dia, pessoalmente, a ele.

Agora era a sua vez. Jamais deixaria alguém toca-lo que não fosse ela. Aquele jardim trazia uma bela lembrança de sua amada mãe quando ainda era viva. Cada folha e árvore que ela podava, cheia de carinho.

Os olhos marejavam e num impulso deitou-se sobre a grama, observando o céu límpido. O vento brincava com suas madeixas lisas e acariciava seu rosto. Sentiu como se sua mãe a estivesse acariciando.

De repente levantou-se, mantendo-se sentada. Pôs uma de suas mãos no ventre, como modo de protege-lo. Não estava grávida, como poderia estar? Afinal passara apenas uma noite com o seu marido. Porém alguém ou algo lhe sussurrava que estava. Por um momento sentiu-se rígida.

"_Maldição... Família Mokashi... Não deixe"._

Saiu correndo assustada. Resolveu não acreditar em sua mente. Sim, deveria ter sido sua mente. Não estava louca, mas o que aquilo queria dizer? Maldição? Que maldição? Buda, o que faria?

Por fim, decidiu esconder tal fato e não comenta-lo com o esposo. Era uma besteira, tinha convencido-se que era. Manteve-se calma e percebeu que ainda estava com a mão no ventre. Retirou-a de lá rapidamente. Não estava grávida!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Entrou cansado no quarto, sentindo todo o peso de seu primeiro dia como imperador. Havia sido difícil, todo o reino encontrava-se cheio de problemas e todos o viam como a solução. Não poderia desapontar, portanto esforçou-se ao máximo.

Assim que adentrou o recinto que estava sob a meia-luz da lamparina, viu sua imperatriz sentada na borda da cama com o olhar perdido. Nem percebeu que ele havia chegado. Estava bela como nunca. A pequena camisola de seda caia-lhe perfeitamente, destacando suas curvas. Os cabelos soltos, longos, desciam pelas costas.

Ela sentiu-se observada e virou-se para encarar o marido, que estava praticamente hipnotizado. O olhou cansada, pois assim como ele esforçou-se para fazer o melhor de si naquele primeiro dia. Não se sentia disposta a discutir ou a conversar.

Ele nada disse, apenas retirou as roupas ficando nu em sua frente. Ela rapidamente, num impulso, pegou uma almofada da cama e a jogou em sua cabeça. Ele desviou, porém agarrou a almofada e a olhou intrigado.

"O que significa isso?" – Ele perguntou apontando para a almofada em suas mãos.

"Seu desavergonhado! Eu não estou acostumada a este tipo de coisa!".

Ele sorriu enquanto a imperatriz ganhava tonalidades vermelhas na face, resultado de sua raiva.

"Então... ainda tens vergonha? Depois de ontem?".

Sango o olhou de modo assassino, pegando outra almofada e a jogando ainda mais forte. Ele novamente a pegara e rira de sua esposa. Ela possuía uma personalidade forte e Miroku adorava isso.

"Ora, não me faça rir! Seu desempenho ontem à noite... nem foi lá grandes coisas".

Ela virou-se pegando as cobertas e deitando-se na cama. Ele ficou estático, sentindo a raiva subir-lhe a cabeça. Pulou na cama prendendo o pequeno corpo de sua esposa com o seu peso. Ela o chutava e esperneava-se.

"Meu desempenho? Não fui eu que fiquei gritando a noite inteira! Todos a ouviram, sabia?".

Sango parou de lutar, arregalando os belos olhos. Tentou abrir a boca para protestar, porém sabia que era verdade. Calou-se. Seu orgulho estava ferido e não conseguia mudar este fato.

Sentiu que o silêncio reinou e viu-se perdida nos olhos azuis dele. Novamente sua mente parara de raciocinar e mais uma vez sentiu-se dependente, frágil. Características que antes pensava jamais pertencer a ela.

Se não estivesse grávida, provavelmente estaria em breve. Se sua relação com Miroku continuasse resumida apenas a isso, seria a primeira imperatriz a ter o maior número de filhos da história. Isso a assustou por um instante, porém depois das carícias do marido, tudo se tornou irrelevante.

Antes de esquecer-se do mundo, um pensamento tomou-lhe a cabeça. Que maldição seria aquela? Teria sido somente imaginação num momento de fraqueza? Ou será que o futuro guardava mais segredos do que pensava?

**Continua...**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Desculpem leitores, pela demora da atualização! Antes estava completamente atarefada por conta das provas de fim de ano e assim que me vi livre tive que atualizar minha outra fic há muito atrasada. Agora pude dedicar-me a escrever o capítulo quatro.**

**Novidade! Sango-Web (a autora de Yuki no Haru) se dignou a ser a revisora desta fic! Que feliz! Valeu Sango-chan! **

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Muitas novidades e intrigas vão vir à tona. Além do mistério desta maldição. O que será ela? Será que Sango imaginou ter ouvido isso? Só o tempo pode responder...**

**Beijos e obrigada a todos pelos reviews! A cada comentário novo, fico mais extasiada e pronta para escrever! **

**Vamos às respostas! **

**nathBella: Oiii nath! Iai menina como tem passado? Gostei desse cap? Nossa cv me assustou o.O! aahahhaha XD. Mas é claro que você pode me chamar de miga! Já te considero uma! Valeu mesmo pela força e por gostar da fic! Muitos beijos pra você e continue a acompanhar viu amiga? XD**

**Sango-Web: Ahhhhh minha revisora desta fic! E então Sango-chan? Estou entusiasmada com sua nova história viu? Poste logo! Estou tão feliz tendo você como revisora! Ç.Ç Que emoção! Te adoro muito viu? Não deixe de comentar, mesmo você já lendo a história antes de coloca-la online! XD Beijos!**

**CyberTamis: Yay! Amei seu review! Surpreendente! XD "Ih fudeu!" adorei isso! AHAAHAHA! Valeu por gostar tanto assim da história! To muito feliz de que você ta gostando desta humilde fic! Realmente eu acho que vou gostar desse tal Felipe! XD Beijões Cyber-chan! Continue acompanhando ta?**

**Haruka-chan: Hai Haruka-chan! Tô muito feliz com o seu review! Que bom que cumpri suas expectativas! Muito feliz com isso! Valeu por acompanhar as minhas duas histórias! Valeu mesmo! Beijos e espero que tenha gostado desse cap.! **

**Jaque-chan: É agora as coisas vão esquentar! XD Pobre Kagome, com certeza! A Miwa agora trabalhando no castelo é confusão na certa! Muitas coisas ainda estão por acontecer! Obrigada por tudo! Valeu por estar comentando e gostando da minha fic! Fico realmente feliz! Beijos e continue acompanhando, por favor! XD**

**Anna Lennox: Oie Anna! Que bom que gostou e concordo com você! A Sango é ótima e o Miroku um completo perdido! XD Espero que continue acompanhando! Me sinto indigna de estar recebendo um review seu, já que você é a autora de "Por Amor". Amo sua fic de paixão! Beijos pra você e valeu a review! **


	5. Cruel Contradição

**A Única Esperança**

**Capítulo 5 - Cruel Contradição**

_Japão, Tóquio... Um mês depois_

Novamente a luz da manhã enchia o recinto grande dos aposentos reais. A jovem imperatriz encontrava-se sozinha sobre a cama ornamentada. Levantou-se trôpega enquanto observava a janela com seu corpo nu envolto a um grande tecido cortado de seda.

Era bom estar com seu marido no tempo escasso que ele tinha. Não podia dizer que o amava, pois mal vivera o suficiente para conhecer o amor. Porém, sabia, no fundo de seu ser que sentiam algo forte e especial um pelo outro.

Suspirou pausadamente, inspirando as primeiras brisas cálidas e frias que enchiam o quarto, penetrando-lhe a pele. Mais um dia começava e mais uma rotina se iniciava. Perguntava-se se durante toda a sua vida teria de ser esse mesmo tédio. Só não se sentia assim quando estava junto de Miroku, apesar de sua relação com ele resumir-se apenas em prazer carnal.

Uma imagem apossou-se de sua mente a fazendo tremer. Imaginou-se velha, idosa e sem forças, junto com seu imperador ao seu lado tão ou mais cansado do que ela própria. Nesse estágio do relacionamento não havia mais paixão, então, se olhavam por indefinido tempo tentando iniciar uma conversa que agradasse a ambos.

Na velhice não mais teriam o prazer de seus corpos como quando na juventude... Então... O que fariam? Essa dúvida parecia apossar-se completamente dela a assustando inteiramente. Teria que fazer algo com seu casamento. Teria de ser uma companheira e o mesmo se cabia da parte dele.

O futuro, porém, podia esperar. O presente a chamava e mesmo sendo algo que não a agradasse muito... Teria que cumprir seus respectivos deveres de imperatriz. Esse título não lhe era adequado, pelo menos era assim que pensava. Jamais conseguiria se autotitular dessa forma.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O imperador observava aquele grande amontoado de papéis que determinavam os problemas mais urgentes a serem resolvidos, assim como novas leis a serem aprovadas. Arqueou de leve suas sobrancelhas e passava nervosamente as mãos sobre os cabelos.

Seu escrivão estralava os dedos e espreguiçava-se, demonstrando cansaço. O pobre havia detalhado com perfeição e de maneira incrivelmente legível todos os documentos a espera do imperador para lê-los.

Saiu sorrindo e o reverenciando. Enquanto o jovem, inexperiente, ficava boquiaberto tentando imaginar a quantidade de horas que teria de ter para terminar tudo aquilo. Sem contar que teria de pausar mais tarde para uma reunião com os membros do conselho.

Sentou-se pegando um pequeno pincel específico e um pequeno prato, onde a tinta mostrava-se visível. Mal havia pego o prato com o líquido preto, quando a porta se escancara abruptamente o fazendo derramar toda a tinta sobre as vestes.

"Maldição!"

Estava preste a mandar o mal-educado intruso retirar-se enquanto, provavelmente, não conseguiria se controlar xingando o homem até sentir sua raiva diminuir ao menos pela metade.

"É assim que trata sua esposa?" - A garota cruza os braços sobre os seios, emburrando a face.

"Sango?" - Não esconde sua surpresa, levantando-se de seu lugar e a olhando confuso - "Que fazes aqui?"

"Você não me avisou que esta noite a família Mitsuya viria para prestar-nos uma homenagem... Não conseguirei preparar uma recepção decente a tempo, sendo que nunca fiz uma na vida!" - Dizia a jovem quase berrando, desesperada.

"Buda! Desculpe-me, com tanto trabalho devo ter esquecido de avisar-te, mas não se preocupe. Prepare algo simples. Duvido muito que os Mitsuya irão ligar".

"Hum... Certo então". - Pôs uma mão aos lábios, demonstrando pensar. Em seguida virou-se pronta para sair.

"Espere".

"O que quer de mim, meu marido?" - Falava ríspida e sarcástica.

Miroku sorriu.

"Não vês o que fez?" - Apontou para a grande mancha negra sobre a túnica imperial.

"Desculpe-me pelo modo grosseiro e impensado de minha atitude. Era isso que queria?" - Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Na verdade... Não..."

"Então fale de uma vez".

"Quero... Que me limpe..." - Sorriu maliciosamente.

Ela enrubesceu para em seguida mostrar-se raivosa. Na verdade, no fundo, ansiava por algo do gênero, mas nem morta admitiria isso para seu esposo egocêntrico.

"Está louco? Estamos numa sala de acesso não tão restrito quanto nossos aposentos, sabia?"

Sorriu. Caminhou lentamente parando a pequenos centímetros da pele sensível de seu pescoço, passeando a respiração quente pela pele dela.

Sango arrepiou-se, entregando-se ao prazer das carícias. Sentia-se tão fácil e boba quando ele a tocava. Parecia transformar-se em outra mulher oposta a ela e a suas convicções.

Ele começou a desamarrar a faixa que lhe prendia o kimono ao corpo, enquanto beijava seu dorso desnudo. Ela agarrava-lhe os cabelos lisos e pretos enquanto este não parava de explorar seu corpo com as mãos e lábios.

Retirou-lhe o kimono empurrando a pesada veste ao chão, que caiu escorregando pelo pequeno e volumoso corpo da imperatriz. Ele parou ofegante, admirando-lhe a beleza, enquanto esta ficava rubra demonstrando a existência de sua timidez.

Afobadamente tirou suas próprias vestes, recomeçando a explorá-la. Ela gemeu em resposta.

A levou para a mesa, colocando suavemente o corpo da jovem sobre os papéis que deveria aprovar. Ela rodeou-o com suas pernas encaixando seus quadris ao dele e num movimento rápido ele a possuiu.

Ela arranhou-lhe as costas, enquanto tentava segurar-se em algum ponto da mesa. Numa dessas tentativas, fez o prato de tinta derramar-se sobre ambos, manchando seus corpos que mesmo tingidos pelo inesperado acidente não pararam de amarem-se.

Satisfeitos, Miroku deixou-se cair inerte sobre o corpo ofegante da sua esposa. Ficaram ali, naquela posição, até sentirem suas respirações regularizarem-se.

Ele levantou-se recuperando a razão e pôde ver a situação fatídica em que se encontravam. Os papéis... Borrados e amassados, seu corpo... Com respingos de tinta preta, igualmente como estava o de sua imperatriz que ainda arfava levemente sobre a mesa.

Sabia que aquela tinta impregnada em ambos não sairia com um mero banho. Demoraria no mínimo uns três dias tendo que esfregar bastantes as áreas meladas. Além disso, teria que pedir ao escrivão que reescrevesse todos os documentos novamente.

Não pôde agüentar, se não fosse catastrófica aquela situação seria hilária. Riu a ponto de quase cair ao chão, pondo as mãos sobre os músculos da barriga para conter a dor que seu acesso de riso lhe causava.

A garota que já havia se recuperado, levantou-se e observou confusa e irritada a cena a sua frente. Ainda mantendo sua nudez, olhou para os lados e também para seu próprio corpo e compreendeu o por que da risada histérica de seu marido.

"Ah! O que fizemos!" - Colocou uma das mãos sobre a cabeça enquanto direcionava seu olhar inquisidor para o homem que já se levantava mais controlado, mas que ainda ria.

"Por quê olha-me assim?"

"A culpa foi sua! Se não tivesse se aproximado de mim e forçado-me a deitar contigo nada disso teria acontecido!"

O rapaz sorriu. Um meio sorriso enquanto arqueava uma das sobrancelhas.

"Eu a forcei? Acho que não... Apenas a mostrei o que queria em troca de ter sujado-me. Se realmente quisesse afastar-me de ti, teria o feito. Pelo pouco que a conheço sei que realmente teria afastado-me com todas as suas forças. O que significa que queria deitar-se comigo".

Não encontrando argumentos que a defendessem daquela real afirmação, manteve-se calada o olhando com fúria enquanto cruzava os braços entorno dos seios tentando escondê-los dele.

"Além disso, minha querida... Creio que não me limpou direito. Veja... Estou ainda mais sujo que antes". - Apontou para os pingos de tinta sobre os músculos de seu peitoral liso e pescoço, além da barriga.

Sango sentiu a raiva subir-lhe a cabeça. Ela o odiava com todas as forças! Era pretensioso, atrevido e metido! Como podia sentir-se bem com ele? Não conseguia entender.

"Dane-se!" - Gritou enquanto vestia-se rapidamente, batendo a porta do recinto com tanta força que o estrondo ecoou por toda área norte do castelo.

Ele ria até não se agüentar mais. Ela era tentadora e sabia que por mais que ela fingisse não sentir absolutamente nada, ela sentia e seu corpo sempre a traía por fim a denunciando para ele.

Mas... Havia se excedido dessa vez. Ela estava realmente irritada e deveria encontrar um jeito de fazer as pazes com sua linda e sensual esposa. Ele sorriu maliciosamente. Agora, porém, deveria ajeitar aquela terrível bagunça. Suspirou. Teria mais trabalho que antes, porém não se arrependia de absolutamente nada.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O céu já se tingia com as cores do fim do dia. Dentro em pouco os Mitsuya deveriam aparecer para prestarem-lhe a tal homenagem. Era uma família nobre que anteriormente, nos tempos do Japão Feudal, também era de um importante clã.

A imperatriz estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Fizera o possível para o jantar ser impecável. Seria algo simples, onde apenas eles participariam. Porém, mesmo assim teria que ser algo elegante e de alto nível.

Ficou mais de três horas somente no banho tentando retirar de sua pele as manchas negras, conseqüência de sua aventura irresponsável com o seu marido insano. Estava mais calma agora, mas ainda sentia-se extremamente zangada com o ocorrido. Como ela pôde deixar-se levar tão facilmente daquela maneira? Sentia-se uma leviana.

Um mês havia se passado. Um mês de relacionamento e tudo o que faziam era brigar e depois se entenderem na cama. Ele adorava brincar com seu temperamento forte. Adorava vê-la irritada, para depois poder mostrá-la o quanto era fácil fazê-la esquecer-se de tudo, inclusive de seu orgulho.

Sabia que não era uma pessoa fácil de se conviver, mas ele parecia gostar de piorar a situação. Parecia deliciar-se com sua face transfigurada pela raiva ou então... Pelo desejo.

Às vezes chegava a pensar que ele só se deitava com ela pelo prazer de vê-la dominada por ele, fazendo dela o que quisesse ao seu bel prazer, mostrando-a quem estava no comando. Quando pensava nisso seu corpo se retesava. Seria ele esse monstro? Por fim percebeu que não sabia nada dele. Nem sequer sua idade sabia. Tinha uma idéia que estava na faixa dos vinte anos.

Era uma mulher casada que desconhecia o seu próprio marido depois de um mês juntos. Sentia-se terrivelmente mal ao dar de cara com essa realidade. E sabia que possuía uma parcela significativa de culpa. Não havia feito nada para melhorar a situação, ao contrário, na maioria das vezes era ela quem dava motivos para ele divertir-se com sua cara.

Suspirou. Estava cansada, com medo, nervosa e onde estava Miroku naquele momento? Não sabia. Procurou uma das servas que não estivesse ocupada com os preparativos do tal jantar. Por fim achou uma mocinha simpática que se dispôs a lhe responder, dizendo que o imperador estava ainda no conselho, mas que brevemente deveria sair.

Sentiu uma mão velha e calejada, porém macia, sobre seu ombro. Virou-se e encarou sua ama a quem tinha um carinho como uma segunda mãe. Sorriu não escondendo a tristeza em seu semblante.

"O que houve criança? Parece abatida".

"Estou bem ama. Deve ser as regras que este mês atrasaram. Ando virando este castelo como uma doida tentando organizá-lo. Deve ser por isso que estou atrasada. Agora vejo como minha mãe sofria e suava aqui dentro... Por vezes ainda sinto a presença dela".

"Com certeza minha jovem. A sua mãe dedicava-se de corpo e alma em tudo o que fazia. É um exemplo que deves seguir. Mas... Como assim suas regras estão atrasadas?" - Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Isso é normal ama. Tu bem sabes disso. Minhas regras nunca foram reguladas".

"Verdade. Mas nunca foram de atrasar mais que uma semana. Disso eu também me lembro. Afinal, está atrasada quantos dias?"

"Dias? Bom... Na verdade... Está próximo de fazer um mês de atraso daqui a dois dias".

"Um mês!" - Gritou pondo as mãos à boca.

"O que há ama? Por que esta euforia? Está certo que atrasei mais que o normal, mas isto não significa que estou doente, não se preocupe. Nunca me senti tão saudável na vida". - Riu despreocupada.

"Não é isso bobinha! Estais grávida Sango! Grávida! Estais esperando um bebê!"

Silêncio.

"Grávida? Eu... Estou... Grávida? Como... Assim?" - Gaguejou nervosamente.

"Sim! Suas regras vão fazer um mês de atraso! Sem dúvida está grávida! Ouça essa velha que sabe das coisas... Eu sei quando uma mulher esta esperando uma nova vida". - Parou analisando-a com seu olhar - "Bem que eu a havia achado diferente esses dias. Mais viçosa, bela, cheia de vida". - Sorriu.

Um bebê... Imaginava o rosto de seu marido quando lhe dissesse que seria pai. Sorriu abobalhada, antecipando sua visão. Nunca havia pensado que aquele atraso era na verdade uma criança que crescia em seu ventre.

Mas não houve tempo de lhe contar ainda. Os Mitsuya haviam chegado e ela, sorrindo, os atendeu fazendo sala, mostrando-lhes sua felicidade e alegria.

Miroku chegara pouco tempo depois recebendo os convidados. Ele percebeu que sua imperatriz estava estranha. Mais alegre e iluminada. Seu sorriso tomava-lhe quase todo o rosto. O que havia acontecido, não sabia, mas deveria ser algo extremamente bom para causar-lhe tal efeito.

Começaram o jantar rindo e conversando, num ambiente leve. Tudo parecia perfeito. As servas vinham com as grandes travessas de comida servindo primeiramente o imperador para depois se dispersarem servindo assim, os outros.

Sango contava os minutos para que os Mitsuya os deixassem a sós, pois não queria anunciar a chegada de um filho a pessoas estranhas antes mesmo de o próprio pai saber. Continha-se o máximo, sorrindo, parecendo uma criança.

Sentiu, porém, uma dor aguda a dominar-lhe. Pensou em ser fome e começou a comer, já que tinha de comer por dois agora. Mas a dor não passou. Ao invés disso ela piorou significativamente, principalmente quando sentiu algo úmido e quente descer por entre suas pernas.

Discretamente levou uma de suas mãos e apalpou a parte interna e sensível. Levantou a mão trêmula e viu o que mais temia. Sangue. Gritou, gritou tão alto que o medo de sua voz causou o estremecimento de todos. As lágrimas desciam por seus olhos, livres e abundantes.

"Meu bebê! Não! Miroku... Nosso bebê!" - Gritava ela desesperada.

Assustado, ele olhou para sua mão ensangüentada e logo percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Rapidamente levantou, carregando a esposa e subindo correndo as escadas, depositando o corpo dela sobre a cama. Chamou, desesperado, os médicos do palácio que rapidamente chegaram para atender a imperatriz.

Ela jazia inerte sobre a cama. O rosto encharcado de lágrimas e o sangue que jorrava por entre as pernas. Ele, instintivamente, colocou suas mãos tapando a hemorragia que descia enquanto os médicos começavam a medicá-la.

O tempo passou e a hemorragia cessou. Ela havia tomado uma bebida forte que a fez dormir. Ele, porém, sentia-se um lixo e esperou que os médicos terminassem de cuidá-la. Fecharam a porta do quarto a deixando apenas com sua ama que chorava copiosamente enquanto segurava a mão da garota adormecida.

"E então... Ela vai ficar bem?" - Perguntou sério, mas por dentro sentia-se prestes a explodir.

"Sim, ela vai ficar bem". - Um médico grande e rechonchudo lhe respondeu com a expressão imutável.

"E... A criança?"

Todos se mantiveram calados num silêncio frustrante. O mais velho dos médicos aproximou-se e colocou uma mão sobre os ombros do rapaz.

"Sinto muito. Sua esposa realmente estava grávida, mas não conseguimos salvar o bebê. Como ela ainda se encontrava no início da gravidez, nunca poderíamos tentar fazer um parto. É extremamente comum que mulheres percam o primeiro filho assim, mas resumindo... A imperatriz perdeu muito sangue, não podíamos fazer nada".

No mesmo instante em que soube que seria pai, soube que seu filho estava morto. Era uma terrível contradição. Sentiu seus olhos queimarem, porém controlou-se, mostrando-se imponente como lhe era devido. Sempre aprendera que um homem devia manter-se forte e jamais chorar, mas a dor rasgava-lhe o peito. Era forte demais, até mesmo para ele.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O dia amanheceu frio, as nuvens fechadas demonstravam que choveria. O vento soprou uivando por entre as frestas da porta de correr que dava aos jardins.

Sango acordou sentindo uma dor lasciva em sua cabeça e no ventre. Foi então que recapitulou em sua mente o ocorrido. Assustada e fraca acordou a ama que dormia sentada em uma cadeira ao seu lado.

"Oh! Sango! Minha criança, estais melhor?"

"Ama! Responda-me sem rodeios... Eu perdi o bebê?" - Sua expressão estava séria, parecia forte, mas por dentro estava em pedaços.

A ama olhou bem no fundo dos olhos claros de sua menina, a quem havia dado todo o seu carinho, que havia mamado em seus seios quando ainda era tão pequena e frágil parecendo uma boneca de porcelana. Agora a sua boneca era uma mulher.

"Sim minha pequena, sim..." - Respondeu-lhe chorando enquanto a abraçava.

Chorou. Chorou até soluçar abraçada a ama, que transmitia seu amor e carinho naquele abraço quente e aconchegante.

De repente um flash de memória a fez afrouxar o abraço e sair de sua proteção. Lembrou-se do dia em que estava nos jardins, quando algo lhe disse que estava esperando um filho. Então, não era imaginação de sua mente? Não havia sido uma ilusão?

_Maldição... Família Mokashi... **Não deixe! Não deixe! Não deixe! Não deixe!**_

O sussurro voltou, porém as últimas palavras foram se repetindo e ganhando volume até parecerem gritos agudos que a fizeram tapar os ouvidos, pedindo que parassem de gritar. A ama segurou-lhe, pensando que havia surtado devido ao choque do trauma.

Que maldição era aquela? Sua família tinha alguma maldição? Algum segredo que não sabia? As perguntas e a dor de cabeça nublavam sua mente. Não sabia o que faria, estava confusa e com medo. Miroku provavelmente não acreditaria nela, ia dizer-lhe que estava apenas fragilizada com o acontecido.

A única coisa que lhe restava era esperar. Esperar para ver se o destino lhe mostrava algo mais nítido. Esperar para descobrir o que tudo aquilo significava. Esperar... Apenas esperar...

**Continua...**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Err... Olá... Tudo bom? (sorriso amarelo). Eu sei que demorou pra atualizar, mas... Entendam, gente é difícil sair de um colégio média seis e encarar uma média sete logo no 1° ano do Ensino médio né? Ò.o Tenham compaixão por essa pobre criatura de deus! ç.Ç**

**Por fim... Só quero comunicar que em minha outra fic já atualizada eu lancei uma campanha revolucionária que irá mudar o mundo! xD**

**FAÇA UMA BAKA AUTORA FELIZ! MANDE UM REVIEW! n.n **

**Você que também é uma Baka Autora e sente-se injustiçada neste mundo infeliz e miserável do qual, nós, pobres autores, somos forçados a viver... Participe desta campanha! n.n E acaso você não seja uma Baka Autora... Faça uma feliz ô! xD**

**É isso... Adeus e até o próximo capítulo crianças! n.n'''**

**CyberTamis: Ser dã é tão feliz xD! Pois é neah... O que dizer? Oh god... Não acho que o cap. anterior tenha ficado tão bom assim (sorri debilmente)... xD**

**Será que você também ficou dã neste aqui? Apenas non me mate xD. Valeu mesmo Cyber-chan! Você é um amor n.n! Espero que continue ficando dã xDDD. Beijos da Baka aqui xD.**

**Lah-chan: Simmm! Miroku e Sango ROX xP! Realmente não posso nem defender o Miroku... Todos os fatos estão contra o pobrezinho ç.Ç... Quer dizer... Pobrezinho uma pinóia xDD! Bom... A Kagome e o Inu irão aparecer sim n.n! A Miwa e o Naraku ainda vão aprontar muito sim...xP... Só nos resta torcer para o nosso casalzinho feliz xD! Happy Beijos e continue acompanhando n.n!**

**nathBella: Iai miga? Tudo bom com você xD? Sim! O casamento começou! E as perguntas... Realmente ainda vão ser descobertas... Como você disse... Logo xD! Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap. n.n'''! Beijos e queijos nath-chan! Até o próximo cap. n.n!**

**Sango-Web: Sango-chan (agarra sufocando)... Nya Sango-chan... Você ainda pode ser minha revisora por obséquio ..? (uia... se minha prof de redação me visse falando obséquio agora... xD...acho que ela me odiaria menos n.n''') Pois bem... Estou privada de usar o MSN... mom proibiu até minhas notas melhorarem u.u'''. Isso quer dizer... Até eu tirar tudo oito pra cima no meu boletim... ¬¬. Sim... Minha mom ser ditadora ¬¬'''. Safadinha... Joy? (olha para os lados)... xD. Imagina Sango-chan... Eu ser safadinha non... Sou uma santa (olha para o céu e uma luz celestial desce em direção a sua cabeça). Por quê o nome Seichii ..? Mas... Sim Sango-chan, aproveitando o espaço feliz eu comunico-lhe que o próximo cap. eu te enviarei via e-mail já que você já sabe que minha mom me proibiu o MSN ¬¬. Então, vê se fica de olho no e-mail ò.O. Senão é você quem vai levar pedrada dos leitores aqui ¬¬. Sim... Sim... Bai Bai desu Sango-chan! Até o próximo cap.! Se God quiser xD. **

**Haruka-chan: Valeu Haruka-chan n.n! NON CHORE, SENÃO EU CHORO TAMBÉM Ç.ç! Ok, ok... Chega do drama mexicano neah xD? Uia... Non é que isso me deu uma idéia (ohar psicótico). Ops... n.n''' Hehehe... Pensei alto? n.n'''. Okay... Brigadinha por acompanhar a fic! Continue e faça você também a campanha BAKA AUTORA uma realidade n.n (pelo visto eu tenho futuro para a política! Mitsuki-chan para presidente! xD). Adios e Beijos felizes para você!**

**D'Daslee: Mim ser lerda e preguiçosa também... Principalmente para estudar Matemática ò.o... Sim isso non tem nada a ver non é u.u'''? Por alguma estranha razão joy também me sinto atraída por casais prestes a se matar... Mistérios da Natureza... Um dia eu ainda descubro o por quê ò.O. Mas é claro... Obrigações arido e mulher... O nome já diz tudo! É uma OBRIGAÇÃO xD! Oh god... Thx ç.Ç. Eu ganhei um review e venci a preguiça alheia ò.O! Eu agradeço o meu pai, à minha mãe e ao meu irmãozinho que é o meu carma nesta vida (chora emocionada). Já percebi que mim ter um dom para novelas mexicanas ¬¬. Valeu Daslee-chan, vê se mata a preguiça (idéias de como matar: enforque-a ò.o, queime-a ò.o, afogue-a ò.o...) e aparece aqui mais vezes n.n! Inspire-se na campanha e faça essa Baka aqui mais feliz xD. Beijinhos!**

**Karol Misao: Obrigadinha Karol-chan n.n! Espero que você esteja gostando (olhos brilhando)! Aparece para deixar recadinhos mais vezes xD. Tomara que tenha gostado do cap. e que continue acompanhando! A gente se vê novamente no próximo cap. se God quiser xD!**

**Rari: Iai Lari? Eu vi sua review na minha outra fic sim e to feliz que esteja acompanhando as duas (cora debilmente xD). Que bom mesmo que você gostou! Mim ficar feliz xD. Realmente... É isso que eu pretendo sim... Por que eu sou má... ò.o... Mentirinha n.n. Continue lendo e comentando do que você achou, gosto muito mesmo de ouvir sugestões, críticas e elogios (claro... Porque ninguém é de ferro xD), mas principalmente... Continue a fazer Bakas Autoras felizes (isso me inclui viu? ¬¬ xD). Beijos pra você!**

**Hinata-chan: Ah! Que bom que gostou! Fico feliz de saber disso n.n. Espero que continue acompanhando e dizendo o que está achando viu? Beijos felizes para você e até a próxima atualização n.n!**


	6. A Volta de Miwa

**A Única Esperança**

**Capítulo 6 - A Volta de Miwa**

_Japão, Tóquio..._

Dias, semanas e meses se passaram desde o terrível acontecido. O caso havia sido abafado e por isso a população não tomou conhecimento do que houve. Os Mitsuya se puseram às ordens e Harimoto, o chefe da família, por sua imensa admiração pelos Ushida e principalmente pelo imperador, ocultou os fatos e garantiu sigilosidade.

O Japão ainda se encontrava em caos. Doenças e enfermidades, guerras civis e o fim da Era Feudal. Tudo isso estava pesando nos ombros de Miroku. Clãs de vários milênios estavam brigando internamente e se dispersando, ocasionando o enfraquecimento do Império. Alguns poucos se mantinham intactos e fortes.

Sango sentia-se só. Miroku não a procurava mais e não requeria sua presença como antes. A ignorava completamente e nem sequer foi vê-la quando perdeu o bebê. Precisava dele, agora tomava conhecimento de seus sentimentos. Amava seu imperador.

Sabia que ele não tinha tempo. Estava lutando contra os problemas deixados por seu pai. "Este fora o dote que ganhou..." pensava Sango enquanto suspirava. "Uma esposa difícil e um império fadado ao desastre...".

Mesmo assim, ela não era boba. Também sabia que não era apenas a falta de tempo que o impedia de vê-la. Miroku a estava evitando. Por qual motivo... Era isso que ela queria saber.

Todo o dia tentava inutilmente falar com Miroku. Pedia gentilmente uma audiência com o seu marido, mas ele sempre estava "ocupado demais para suas futilidades".

"Ora, quem ele pensa que é?" - Bufou enquanto falava alto, sentada em sua cama.

Hoje... Hoje com certeza ela conseguiria falar com ele, nem que fosse a ultima coisa que fizesse em sua vida!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Japão, Nagoya, Sede do Clã Aisho..._

"Preparada para voltar?"

"Mais do que nunca. Nem precisava perguntar".

"Já sabe o que fazer, não é?"

"Claro que sim".

Ele sorriu.

"Perfeito então. Vamos voltar à Tóquio assim que amanhecer... Miwa".

"Faça como quiser... Naraku".

oOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Japão, Tóquio..._

"Majestade?"

"O que há?"

"Senhor Imperador, sua esposa, a Imperatriz, deseja vê-lo".

Miroku suspirou. Estava tornando-se cada vez mais difícil evitá-la.

"Diga-lhe que não posso falar-lhe agora".

"Mas senhor..."

"Já disse! Não me faça repetir!"

"Sim, vossa alteza..." - O rapaz curvou-se em submissão.

Passou os dedos nervosamente sobre os cabelos. Era uma mania que tinha quando estava nervoso ou ansioso com algo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que encará-la, não poderia fugir por muito tempo.

Kutsu, seu fiel amigo e general, estava consigo naquele momento. Antes de serem interrompidos, estavam a falar sobre os procedimentos de intervenção com relação aos focos de revolta do país. Era um homem vivido e muito gentil, às vezes avoado... Porém apenas em aparência, pois seu senso de percepção era incrivelmente aguçado.

"Senhor, perdoe-me à intromissão, mas acredito que deveria falar com vossa esposa. A encontrei por acaso nos jardins e parecia muito aflita".

"Kutsu, meu amigo, agradeço o conselho. Mas creio que a situação é muito mais complicada do que pode imaginar".

"Entendo". - Sorriu de maneira gentil e condolente.

Pararam a conversa quando estranhos barulhos vindos do lado de fora os fizeram focar suas atenções para a porta. Sango entrou sem cerimônias e fuzilando o seu marido com o olhar. Parecia que queria arrancar-lhe a vida com as próprias mãos.

"San-Sango!" - Respirou com dificuldade ao ver sua esposa frente a si e com aquela expressão tenebrosa na face.

"Kutsu, poderia nos deixar a sós?" - Disse Sango sem dirigir o seu olhar para o velho homem.

"Mais é claro. Imperador, Imperatriz... Com sua licença eu me retiro".

Enquanto Kutsu se dirigia à porta, o rapazinho anunciante estava desesperado tentando explicar-se com relação à entrada não autorizada da imperatriz. Kutsu apenas sorriu e amenizou o conflito do jovem, o mandando sair para deixarem os dois.

Assim que saíram, Sango olhou profundamente para Miroku, como se o analisasse sem pressa. Cruzou os braços e levantou a cabeça, pondo-lhe uma aparência imponente. Quem a visse naquele momento teria medo, mesmo se a conhecesse.

"Quanto tempo?"

"O quê?"

"Quanto tempo pensou que conseguiria fugir de mim?"

Ele engoliu em seco enquanto tentava pensar rapidamente numa resposta.

"Eu... Eu não estava fugindo! Não vê a situação desse país? Seu pai lhe deixou uma herança que está em completo desastre! Estou apenas cuidando e tentando recuperá-la para você".

"Oh, sério? Verdade mesmo?" - Disse, fazendo desdém. - "Acha que sou idiota? Miroku... Não se venha fazer de vítima! Não comigo!"

"Sango... Eu..."

"Você o quê? Passou meses sem sequer visitar-me! Eu perdi seu filho e nem foi ver-me quando estava em uma cama sofrendo a dor da perda do meu bebê! E você? Onde estava? Resolvendo os problemas do seu amado país? Dane-se o país!" - Berrou.

"Feh! Acha que não sofri com tudo isso? Acha que foi fácil para mim? Por que acha que me mergulhei em trabalho?"

"Eu desprezo pessoas fracas como você! Como você e meu pai!"

"O quê?"

"Isso mesmo que ouviu! Quando minha mãe faleceu, ele se trancou do mundo e parecia trabalhar sem fim. Nem se importando com a existência do filho que fazia tanta questão! Odeio! Odeio gente como ele e como você! Odeio!"

Miroku levantou-se bruscamente enquanto Sango gritava e chorava ao mesmo tempo. Ele a empurrou contra a parede de maneira nada gentil a fazendo cessar o choro e assustar-se com sua repentina atitude. Estava colado a ela, olhando fundo em seus olhos, perscrutando sua alma.

"Não ouse comparar-me ao seu pai. Não sou como ele". - Sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Não cometerei os mesmos erros que ele. Pode ter certeza que não serei fraco como ele. - Começou a arrancar-lhe o _obi (1)_ que prendia seu kimono.

"Não!" - Sango berrou tentando impedi-lo de continuar.

"Não? Tem certeza que não estava com saudades depois de todo esse tempo? Duvido".

Não lhe deu espaço para responder calando-a com um beijo forte que a desarmou completamente. Ele conhecia suas fraquezas e sabia muito bem como usá-las contra ela. Ela ainda tentou lutar, esmurrando seu peito e se debatendo contra ele. Miroku, porém, segurou-lhe as mãos e aprofundou ainda mais o osculo.

"Para... - Suspirou. - Por favor..."

"Não acho que queira que eu realmente pare". - Novamente sussurrou de maneira provocante contra seu ouvido.

Seu kimono, agora, estava solto. Ele apenas empurrou seu _tomesode (2) _que caiu até o chão. Miroku olhou fascinado para àquele corpo se perguntando mentalmente como havia conseguido ficar tanto tempo sem tocá-la.

Queria senti-la tremer contra si. Queria que ela lhe pedisse 'mais', como se morresse de prazer. Levou uma de suas mãos ate a parte mais sensível de seu corpo. Sentiu-a estremecer com aquele toque íntimo.

Enquanto brincava com aquela parte oculta, ele mordiscava seu pescoço a fazendo gemer incontrolavelmente. Sango agarrava-se a ele, colando suas unhas em suas costas largas. Sentiu-se perdida mais uma vez.

Sem conseguir se conter mais, Miroku retirou rapidamente as vestes de si e colocou-a contra a parede, levantando suas pernas. Sango gritou num misto de prazer e susto pelo modo repentino.

Eles se satisfaziam, se completavam, necessitavam um do outro. Por mais que brigassem ou trocassem ofensas, seus corpos, por fim, sempre cediam aos misteriosos encantos da paixão.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mais uma vez estava sério e compenetrado, como deveria ser no posto de imperador. Estava aliviado, pois pelo menos havia conseguido driblar o seu problema com a esposa. Além de extremamente satisfeito...

Sorriu abobalhado lembrando-se de instantes atrás. Relembrando cada momento que havia passado com a sua Sango. Apesar do modo intenso com que ela se entregara para ele, assim que recuperou a razão, foi embora enquanto o xingava de todos os nomes existentes.

Era muitíssimo engraçado incitá-la. As reações sempre eram adversas e inesperadas, mas como sempre muito divertidas. Não conseguia viver mais sem ela. Sua presença era necessária para ele. Por mais que não admitisse que a amava, sabia que era uma jóia preciosa em sua vida.

"Majestade?" - O anunciante entrou com cerimônia, curvando-se contra o seu imperador.

"Fale".

"Naraku Aisho, Filho do chefe do Clã Aisho de Nagoya e ministro da Casa Real, deseja falar-lhe vossa alteza".

"Deixe-o entrar".

Frio e imponente, Naruku parecia não demonstrar possuir qualquer sentimento que fosse. Era objetivo e nada carismático, por isso não conseguia muitos aliados com facilidade. Os que se interessavam, apenas aceitavam a aliança por conta de sua força.

"O que o traz de volta a Tóquio Naraku? Pensei que fosse resolver um grande problema na sede do seu Clã".

"Foi o que fui fazer, vossa Magnificência. Porém as coisas já estavam meio andadas quando assim cheguei. Havia enviado uma carta um mês antes de minha ida através de um mensageiro e eles já estavam meio instruídos do que deveriam fazer".

"Que bom. Fico feliz em saber que tudo ocorreu bem. Se houver algo em que possa ser útil, sabe que pode contar com minha ajuda".

"Fico grato. Creio que poderia realmente me ajudar vossa alteza. Não só a mim, mas a todo Clã Aisho".

"Diga o que é que tentarei fazer o meu possível".

"Casa-se com a minha irmã mais nova".

"Como é que é?"

"Ela foi desonrada vossa alteza. Foi roubada de nossa casa por uma impertinente ama de leite que se apaixonou por minha irmã e sua terna beleza, fugindo com ela ainda bebê para criá-la como se fosse sua. Creio que já deve saber sobre a fraqueza de minha mãe com relação à saúde e por isso só pôde ter a mim como filho e a minha irmã. Por isso meu pai fez de tudo para encontrá-la. Enfim, nós a achamos".

"Como? Não havia dito que ela foi roubada ainda bebê?"

"Sim, mas sabe como é essa gente. A ama burra acabou contando seu paradeiro à sua melhor amiga que era criada em nossa casa. Nós a torturamos até dizer-nos o local onde estavam. Mas meu pai foi um pouco abusivo demais e a criada acabou falecendo dizendo apenas uma palavra antes de ir embora... _Osaka_".

"Osaka?" - Assustou-se por ouvir o nome de sua cidade natal.

"Exato. Demoramos cerca de dezoito anos até termos a certeza que a havíamos encontrado. Achamos a ama maldita, mas ela já havia morrido de uma grave doença no coração. Apenas encontramos a suposta 'filha' de dezoito anos da ama morando em uma casa ruindo em pobreza".

"Buda! Esse é o problema que foi resolver na sede de vosso Clã?"

"Sim, ela não estava aceitando com facilidade a vivência em nossa casa, mas com a minha chegada ela rapidamente integrou-se bem no nosso meio. Apenas há um problema... Para ter a certeza da existência de sua pureza a fechamos num quarto com mulheres para elas checarem sua donzelice, porém ela já havia sido desonrada".

"Oh! Eu sinto muito... Creio que não poderei lhe ajudar. Não estou interessado em me casar por enquanto, além do que sua irmã já foi tocada. Não é do meu feitio ser o segundo, se é que me entende".

"Sim, é claro". - Sorriu. - "Só que vossa alteza não seria o segundo, se é que me entende".

"Como?"

"Entre Miwa!"

A jovem garota entrou em toda a sua pose e gala legítimos de uma dama. Estava trajando um belíssimo kimono _furisode (3) _que destacava com perfeição e leveza todas as suas curvas. Estava incrivelmente bonita com um pequeno ramo de sakuras a enfeitar-lhe o coque na cabeça.

Miroku não conseguia responder. Estava em uma enrascada, havia sido posto contra a parede. Miwa era sua amante na juventude e com certeza foi o primeiro e único em sua vida. Ele nunca a amara, mas sabia que ela sentia algo extremamente profundo por ele e sempre que podia lhe dizia isso.

Nunca havia cogitado na idéia de Miwa pertencer ao mais importante Clã de todo o Japão. Sem o apóio dele com toda a certeza o império, já enfraquecido, iria desmoronar. Se casasse salvaria o império e Sango comer-lhe-ia o figado, mas se não casasse o império ruiria.

Queria casar futuramente com uma bela moça, apenas para garantir a sua prole. Só não queria que fosse tão cedo e com uma ex-amante que provavelmente sua esposa não gostaria. Estava confuso internamente, mas sabia qual a decisão que deveria tomar.

"Está certo Naraku. Tomarei a responsabilidade que me é devida. Casar-me-ei com a sua irmã..."

**Continua...**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Obi -_ _Cinto que segura o Kimono no lugar._

_Tomesode - Um estilo de Kimono usado apenas por mulheres casadas. Possui mangas mais curtas e é decorado apenas na metade inferior._

_Furisode - Um estilo de Kimono usado apenas por mulheres solteiras. Possui mangas longas e esvoaçantes. _

**N/A: Oi gente! Demorou, mas chegou! Mais um capítulo para esta fic! Espero que estejam gostando! **

**AVISO: A FIC MUDOU A CLASSIFICAÇÃO. AGORA É "M". **

**Devido a alguns imprevistos (hehehe xD) tive que mudar a classificação da fic. Para os menos informados pretendo enviar um e-mail quando tiver mais tempo avisando da mudança.**

**Beijos e vamos às respostas! xD**

**Ushiha Kayra: Todas nós xD. Ninguém gostaria de estar no lugar da coitada da Sango u.u. Chuta que é macumba! Da vontade de mandar ela tomar um banho de arruda! xDD. Hohoho... Você ta curiosa pra saber que maldição é essa? Leia e descubra! (sim... eu sou má xD). Beijos e continue acompanhando, por favorzinho!**

**Sra.Taisho: Que bom que você ta gostando! Fico feliz em saber! É, eu sei que demorou... Mas o colégio não deixa! i-i. Sabe como é... Tempo é fods. Não sabe como foi difícil conseguir digitar esse capítulo xD. Não se preocupe! Com certeza você vai ler esta fic ate o fim... A não ser que você não goste mais dela i-i. Beijões e continue acompanhando! Obrigada!**

**nathBella: Oii nath-chan! VOCÊ QUASE O QUÊ? Blergh! Aff nath-chan! Eu imaginei a cena você vomitando enquanto a pobre Sango era levada ate o quarto. Que menina sem coração é você xDD. Cahem... ¬¬... Mas é claro... Ainda vão tem muitos capítulos ate que todas as respostas apareçam! Demorou esse capítulo, mas farei o possível para que o próximo não demore tanto! Ah, que legal nath-chan! Espero ansiosa para que você publique logo sua one-shot! Quando estiver pronta você me fala! Beijos! Continue acompanhando! Valeu!**

**CyberTamis: Heh... Com certeza, esses dois são fogo! E que fogo! HOHOHO xD. Eu também amo esse casal! Adoro Inuyasha e Kagome também, mas vamos ser originais né? xD Miroku safado? Imagina! xD... Só um pouquinho xD. Que bom que ta gostando! Beijos doces! Obrigada e ate o próximo!**

**Haruka-chan: Valeu Haruka-chan! Fico muito feliz em saber que você ta gostando! Depois agente se fala no MSN okay? Beijões!**

**Luh: Que bom que você ta gostando! Continue acompanhando viu? Beijos pra você!**

**Hinata-chan: É... Sango sofreu coitada xD. Vamos esperar pra vê ne? Quem sabe as coisas melhorem para ela xD. Beijões e espero realmente que você tenha gostado! n.n. Continue acompanhando!**

**Karol Misao: Heii Karol-chan! Que bom que você ta gostando! Fico muito feliz! Tomara que God queira mesmo xD. Beijos e espero você no próximo capítulo viu? xD**

**Kagura-Ithilien: Kagura-chan! Posso te chamar assim? Que bom que gostou! Fico muitíssimo feliz! Desculpa a demora e espero que goste deste capítulo! Beijos doces e até o próximo!**


End file.
